Vampire Vs Yankee
by Yankee Mao
Summary: Mao Asuka. 20 ans. Mannequin. Rencontres inattendues. Arrivé dans un endroit mystérieux et incongrue. Mystères, secrets, plaisanteries et danger dans les deux camps. Qui des Vampires ou de la Yankee craquera en premier ?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer _: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight, ses personnages lui appartiennent. Les personnages extérieurs sont ma propriété ou notes figurantes ceux d'autres auteurs prévenus.

_Mot de l'auteur_ : Je vais reprendre, le plus humblement du monde, l'univers de Vampire Knight, qu'elle a si intelligemment construit.

Suivant majoritairement sa chronologie, je me permet néanmoins d'adapter un certains nombres de choses pour mon histoire.  
Mon but en écrivant cette histoire, est d'abord d'explorer un nouveau style d'écriture, peut être plus léger. Mais également, de m'imposer des contraintes en évoluant dans un monde déjà construit. Je vais tenter d'approfondir certains personnages selon ma vision des choses sur eux. Pour des raisons de soucis pratiques, mes personnages auront autour de la 20ène, ce qui évite les discordances entre l'histoire de VK et la mienne. J'ai besoin de vos avis pour évoluer, la fin de l'histoire n'étant pas encore décidée. Merci à vous.

* * *

**Prologue**

_« I've learned that this life's not just a game, Just a line between the pleasures and the pain... » _Fray, **Staind**.

C'est ce que j'aime chanter, à longueur de journée. Passer mon temps avec de la musique dans les oreilles, ne pas prêter attention à ce vaste monde de lumière et de paillettes qui s'expose sous mes pieds. Non, je préfère laisser mon âme vagabonder sur ces notes, sentir mon esprit vibrer sur l'intensité des paroles. Être seule avec ma musique, faire ma vie selon mes envies, et surtout emmerder les gens.

Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Mon nom restera méconnu, néanmoins vous pouvez connaître mon nom d'emprunt. Mao Asuka. Pour vous servir, ou pas…

Pour ce qui est de ma description physique, ouvrez le dernier magazine de vêtement punk-gothique-rock-metalleux-destroy, et vous m'y verrez.

Quand à ma personnalité, écoutez les ragots, vous apprendrez que je suis une fille imbue d'elle même qui parle à tout le monde mais reste hypocrite, qui passe son temps à boire du champagne, et à porter les dernières fringues « in ».

Ecoutez moi, et vous saurez que je n'aime pas les gens car je les trouves dans leur grande majorité tous identiques et vides d'intérêt, j'ai horreur du champagne, et les dernières fringues dont j'ai fait l'acquisition sont des vêtements tirés de l'armoire de ma mère rayon « vieux souvenirs nostalgiques d'une folle jeunesse ».

Cessons tous ces babillages sans intérêt. Je suis mannequin, certes. Mais oubliez tout de suite les Claudia Schiffer et autres Noami Campbell. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un modèle là pour porter des vêtements. Tout ce que vous pouvez voir de moi est faux. Je n'ai pas un teint parfait, je n'ai pas non plus des cheveux brillants, je ne sais pas me maquiller, et je n'ai pas des dents d'une blancheur immaculée.

Remercier donc toute cette équipe de magicien qui travaille pour une misère afin de faire de moi l'objet de tout vos fantasmes et autres jalousies.

Mais il est bien une chose qui m'appartient, c'est la couleur de mes yeux…

Mon histoire, aurait put ressembler à tant d'autres histoires. Si, je n'avais pas dû intégrer par un hasardeux hasard (oui mes phrases n'ont jamais de sens, on m'en fait souvent la remarque, si tant est qu'on m'écoute parler…), la prestigieuse et néanmoins mystérieuse Académie Cross…

Mais commençons par le commencement voulez vous…le jour ou j'ai rencontré…Senri Shiki et Tôya Rima…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« Tourne la tête » « Plus en haut le menton » « Regarde en bas » « Met toi de profil » « Souris » « Fais un effort » « Pause » « Maquilleuse » « Plus d'intensité dans le regard » « Prend la pose » « Eclairage » « Merci tout le monde, on a fini »_

…

Çà me fatigue…

Sérieusement, ce boulot est éreintant. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous faites donc partie de ces gens qui pensez qu'être prise en photo et paraître belle, fraiche, et mettre en valeur un produit est chose facile. Laissez moi vous dire que vous vous plantez grossièrement. Tout, absolument tout, dans une photographie publicitaire, est pensé et calculé. De la petite moue désabusée, au regard perdu, sans oublier les pseudos cernes de fatigues et de dures vies vécues, d'ou le fait que vous ayez des vêtements rapiécés, qui pourtant sont mis en ventes avec plus de trois chiffres avant la virgule.

Oh oui, je critique, je passe mon temps à critiquer les choses, mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, je critique toujours avec des arguments, et c'est bien parce que je bosse dans ce milieu que je me permet de le faire.

Alors pourquoi j'y bosse, si vraiment je le trouve éreintant, fastidieux et surtout inutile. Laissez moi vous en donner les vraies raisons…

C'est bien payé, c'est extrêmement bien rémunéré, l'argent coule à flot, c'est largement suffisant pour une étudiante qui vit seule.

Je ne suis pas bassement matérielle, en revanche, la société si. A partir de la, il me faut des liquidités.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, je ne suis mannequin que par « intermittence », c'est pas un job à temps plein, j'ai des études à côtés, enfin si tant est qu'on puisse nommer çà des études…

Pourquoi je dis ca ? Tout simplement, parce que depuis que je fais ce job pour joindre les deux bouts, j'ai vu mon nom être porté à pas mal de lèvres de ma ville. Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, je ne suis pas une « Top Model », mais être dans les magazines de façon régulière, afficher une image bien particulière, fait que d'une façon ou d'une autre on acquiert une certaine notoriété. De ce fait ma vie d'étudiante s'est retrouvée dans un joyeux bordel, dans le sens ou pas une seconde je ne pouvais être tranquille. Même mes « camarades » de classes étaient des espèces de parasites passant leurs temps a vouloir avoir mon numéro, pour x ou y raisons, à me poser 1001 questions toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres, à un tel point que me rendre aux cours magistraux étaient une torture, vu que de toute manière je ne pouvais rien suivre. De ce fait j'ai cessé de m'y rendre. La suite vous la devinez, il est dur de valider un semestre quand les cours sont incomplets. Et dire que le semestre en question se finit dans quelques semaines. Misère…

Je suis si fatiguée…

Comme à mon habitude, je me pose dans la cabine, en rendant les vêtements que j'ai du porter pour le shooting, prenant soin de ne pas les abimer. On me démaquille, me décoiffe. Car non, je ne me ballade pas habituellement avec cet espèce de chignon fait à la one again en apparence qui pourtant a la classe mais qui en fait a été construit en quelques petites trentaines de minutes par un coiffeur professionnel. Ne vous ai je pas assez dis que tout était calculé ?

Et enfin la paix, les gens débarrassent le studio, qui est en fait pour le coup un appartement prêté pour cette séance. Dire que j'ai encore deux tonnes de boulot, en plus demain matin je dois distribuer les journaux. Je dépanne un pote qui est malade depuis une semaine et qui n'a pas cœur a prendre des jours de congés, du coup on a trouvé une combine, je pointe a sa place fais son taff en m'assurant de ne pas me faire prendre, et lui touchera son cachet a la fin du mois. Ma part dans tout ca ? Une soirée de beuverie payée par ses soins.

Je ne suis pas prise de tête, au cas ou vous ne vous en seriez pas encore rendu compte. J'aime rendre service aux gens que j'estime un minimum. Je n'ai pour seuls réels biens matériels ma basse, mon briquet, et mon ordinateur. Le reste vous pouvez le prendre, je vivrais très bien sans.

J'éteins la lumière pour reposer mes yeux. Je meurs de chaud, on est quasiment au début de l'été et pourtant on fait déjà les photos pour la mi saison. En plus sous ces spots j'ai l'impression de fondre. Et en hiver on fait des photos en bikini alors qu'il fait –5°C dehors. Le monde est fou, et je contribue à sa folie. A la tienne Dieu !

Je vais fermer les yeux, justes quelques minutes, j'ai trop mal au crane pour penser.

[…]

_« Si tu continues à repousser tes fans, ils vont penser que tu es antipathique. »_

_« Tu sais bien qu'ils m'ennuient, en plus de ca, la plus part de ces filles sont en zone rouge, tu sais parfaitement que cette odeur, plus que n'importe quelle autre, me rend incontrôlable. »_

_« Je le sais, le fer et toi ca a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour, mais prendre leurs cadeaux ne t'aurais pas tué et puis… »_

_« Rima, on a déposé un hors d'œuvre dans ma loge… »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

Vous avez déjà vu une loque affalée sur une coiffeuse, un filet de bave coulant du coin de la bouche, les cheveux en travers de la face, dans une position complètement désarticulée ?

Et bien, c'est à peu près le spectacle que je devais offrir à ces deux jeunes gens.

_« Tu crois que c'est un autre cadeau des fans ? »_

_« Arrête de raconter des âneries Shiki…je sais pas d'ou elle sort, mais elle ne devrais pas rester ici. On n'a qu'à faire comme si elle n'était pas la. »_

_« Mhhh elle sent bon. Pas de parfum artificiels, elle sent juste bon. »_

_« Grrr, reste un peu à l'écart tu veux. »_

_« Je veux juste voir son visage. »_

C'est au moment ou il avança sa main vers mon visage pour en ôter mes longs cheveux blonds que mes réflexes ont décidé de sortir de leur torpeur. Son poignet fut saisi puis tordu dans un sens non anatomique. Lui faisant ainsi émettre un petit cri, proche du grognement et mêlé à de la surprise.

_« On ne touche pas…à mes cheveux… »_

Je me suis redressée tant bien que mal, sans lui lâcher le poignet, fixant dans les yeux alternativement mes deux gens bien dérangeant, je dormais bien moi.

_« Prrr te faire avoir ainsi Shiki c'est pas glorieux ! Quand Hanabusa va le savoir, il ne va pas te lâcher avec ca. »_

Ce qui devait être le dit Shiki se dégagea, non sans mal, de ma prise, et siffla entre ses dents, comme pour se moquer, mais aussi prévenir.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »_

Quelle familiarité…même pas de vouvoiement, je veux bien être ton genre, mais nous ne sommes pas aussi intimes à ce que je sache.

_« Je dormais, c'est interdit par la loi de dormir ? »_

_« Ce lieu est réservé au personnel et aux mannequins ! »_

_« Raison de plus pour que j'y reste. »_

_« Tu es du personnel ? Tu es la femme de ménage ? »_

_« J'ai une tête à faire le ménage ? Je suis mannequin, j'ai eu une séance en début de soirée, et je me suis endormie. »_

_« Je vois…quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu dois partir ! »_

_« Minute, je vous reconnais, vous êtes les deux icônes de la marque Naoto ! »_

_« Si tu veux un autographe attend dehors comme tout le monde. »_

Il me prend pour qui la ? Ce mec m'agace, il se prend pour qui au juste ?

_« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de vous. J'ai assez à faire avec ma vie personnelle pour me soucier d'une diva tel que toi. Quand à vous mademoiselle, a part vous dire que vous avez un charmant minois, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus. Sur ce…»_

Je pris mon sac, et passa entre les deux, les saluant de l'index et du majeur unis. Disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier.

_« Tsss, ils pourraient vérifier que les locaux sont vides avant de nous faire venir. Et puis c'était qui elle ? »_

_« Tu te prend trop la tête Shiki. Mhhh, mais elle, si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à regarder ce magazine. Asuka Mao, 20 ans, mannequin, étudiante. Caractérielle et violente. »_

_« C'est vraiment marqué dans ce magasine ? »_

_« A peu de choses près. Pour le reste il suffit de la regarder. »_

_« Mouais…bon au boulot… »_

Mon appart est à 30 min de l'endroit du shooting. J'en profite pour m'en griller une. Je sais, c'est mal de fumer. Mais ce paquet me dure depuis un mois, faut bien que je le finisse un jour…

Shiki et Rima…

Ils sont bizarres…aussi beau que sur les photos. Presque…parfait…

La perfection n'existe pas, et pourtant…

Ils sont bizarres….

Et c'est ce qui m'intéresse chez les gens…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

_« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dormir la bas ? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? »_

J'allumais une clope, tout en faisant face à mes juges.

Pardon, je crois que vous avez raté un épisode. Ça fait une semaine et demi que je n'ai pas fait un seul shooting, je me demandais pourquoi, et bien j'ai la réponse. Visiblement, Diva et Miss Cute sont allés se plaindre de ma présence l'autre soir. Et la, j'ai droit au sermon du siècle, et une menace de renvoi.

Je ne travail pas pour un label précis. Je fais du mannequinat pour une agence, qui vend mes services selon la demande. Shiki et Rima, eux sont les égéries de « ». La différence ? Ils portent constamment cette marque de vêtement, ou tout du moins lors de toutes les grandes occasions. Leurs cachets sont nettement plus importants que les miens. Et enfin, on ne peut pas virer une icône aussi facilement, qu'un simple mannequin. Surtout que de ce que j'en ai lu sur internet, cela fait la 4ème fois de suite que leurs contrats sont reconduits. Il est rare qu'une marque garde les mêmes personnes aussi longtemps. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Quoi qu'il en soit voilà… attendez que je regarde ma montre…20 bonnes minutes que je me fais remonter les bretelles, pour m'être endormie au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_« Comment diable as tu fait pour être aussi stupide ? »_

Et c'est pas que ca commence à me courir sévère sur la cacahuète, mais un peu…

_« Ca va ! C'est bon maintenant ! J'étais crevée ! Ca arrive ! J'ai des journées de dingues en ce moment ! Je n'ai plus un seul répit en cours, je dois essayer de sauver les meubles. Alors si en plus vous me sucrez mes séances photos durant une semaine et demi, comment voulez vous que je m'en sorte ? J'ai des frais de vie bordel ! »_

Il est vrai, qu'à la base j'ai une voix assez puissante, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passe si je m'énerve un tantinet trop…

Le porte communes aux loges s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître deux yeux bleu, cernés de longs cils noirs, et une voix fine, posée et tout juste soufflée se fit entendre.

_« Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici, ca suffit tout ce boucan, j'ai besoin de concentration. »_

C'est une blague…comment peut elle être aussi calme alors que c'est sa faute si je m'énerve ?

J'étais déjà sur les nerfs du fait de cet événement, mais je faisais absolument tout pour me calmer, aussi je serrais les poings m'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume pour que la petite douleur me calme.

Et j'y serais presque parvenue, si une autre paire de yeux bleus n'était pas venue faire leur apparition. Un timbre de voix très bas, blasé surtout, et air désintéressé sur le visage.

_« Tiens, la femme de ménage est de nouveau la ? »_

Ai je déjà dis que je ne supportais pas qu'on se paye mon portrait pour pas un rond?

Aussi sans qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'ai attrapé sa cravate et lui ai collé la face sur la table, lui demandant si il oserait répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et il a fait une chose qui m'a surpris. Même plusieurs, tout d'abord, le fait de se retrouver en position de faiblesse ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, comme si il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Et il a ricané, vous savez ce petit rire condescendant de circonstance, moqueur et méprisant.

_« Voilà une manière bien triste de perdre son job… »_

Je relâchais la prise que j'avais sur sa cravate et le regarde se redresser, fronçant les sourcils pour chercher ou il veut en venir. Son regard se pose sur les managers derrière moi. Naturellement je tourne la tête. Ces derniers semblent approuver Shiki…et merde, je crois…je crois bien que je vais me faire virer.

_« Non…vous pouvez pas me virer, pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de ce job. Si je ne l'ai plus je ne vais pas pouvoir changer d'établissement, si tant est qu'un autre voudra de moi…_

_Mais enfin…vous pouvez pas me faire ca…les écoles sont payantes…et … »_

Rima tiqua, et m'interrompue.

_« Pourquoi tu nous parles de ton école ? _»

J'ai détourné le regard, putain, je suis entrain d'étaler ma vie. Shiki a l'air d'en avoir rien à cirer, Rima, je pense que c'est le cadet de ses soucis, mais faire perdre son boulot a quelqu'un doit la déranger si ca la met dans la merde. Au moins quelqu'un qui pense avec sa tête ici…

_« Depuis que je bosse, on me laisse plus tranquille, je suis limite harcelée, c'est plus possible de suivre les cours dans ses conditions….mais bon, ca, vous devez le connaître aussi… »_

Rima et Shiki se regardèrent de concert et haussèrent les épaules. Et dans un geste normal, Shiki pique les mikados de Rima dans la poche de son veston à hauteur du cœur.

Autant vous le dire, cette réaction m'a beaucoup, énormément, surprise !

_« Attendez…vous êtes bien étudiants. Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez aucun soucis du genre ! »_

Shiki gardait un mikado en bouche mais me répondis quand même.

_« Avec mon regard, je paralyse n'importe qui, ils ne m'approchent donc pas. »_

_« C'est surtout ton égo qui en effraye plus d'un. »_

Ces deux la, m'ont l'air d'une complicité à tout épreuve, c'est assez déstabilisant en vrai.

_« Non, en fait, l'endroit ou nous sommes, le règlement est particulièrement bien fait, on a donc aucun soucis vis à vis de cela. »_

Un miracle !

_« Quel est le nom de cette école ? »_

Rima hésita, regardant Shiki de biais. Ce dernier soupira et tira une carte de son porte feuille et me la tendis, en continuant d'observer Rima.

_« De toute façon elle ne sera jamais prise. »_

Rima me fixa, quand elle me vu me renfrogner a la réplique de Shiki.

_« C'est une école privée, il y a très peu de places, en logique les gens y rentrent et n'en sortent pas avant la fin. Toi tu arrives durant un cursus, ca risque d'être compliqué. Et puis le déroulement y est assez spécial. »_

Je tends la main pour saisir la carte, les remerciant de leur geste.

Le manager des deux pointa le bout de son nez, disant qu' « on est pas en avance ». Ils filèrent de leurs côtés du studio. Pendant que moi je me dépatouillais avec mes managers, à la limite de les supplier de me donner une autre chance. Après tout, en dehors de cet incident, j'étais très professionnelle. Une chance pour moi, j'ai toujours été très assidue dans les tâches qu'on me confiait. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre une certaine attitude sur une photo. C'est presque du cinéma ce qu'on fait. Plus on prend à cœur notre rôle, plus il sera facile de le retranscrire sur une photo. D'ou le fait qu'on a souvent besoin de calme pour se concentrer, et il faut souvent plusieurs prises, pour avoir « Le » bon cliché !

J'avais déjà fini ma séance, mes managers ont soigneusement attendu que je finisse ma prise, pour me tomber dessus, et être sur que je ne salope pas mon boulot.

De ce fait, je me suis rendu dans le studio d'à côté, là ou Senri et Tôya travaillaient. Ils venaient tout juste de se faire maquiller. Et encore, des touches légères, comparé à moi. Ils ont un teint parfait. Leurs maquillages étaient juste là pour s'accorder à leurs tenues.

Ils se sont mis en place sur le fond blanc, les yeux clos. Chacun prenant une pose bien précise. L'éclairage fut réglé. Puis ils ont ouvert les yeux, et la photo fut prise.

_« C'est dans la boite, merci tout le monde on a fini. »_

….

Un cliché, un seul cliché. C'est impossible. C'est pas humain !

Il faut parfois des séances de quasi deux heures, pour avoir des résultats chez certains mannequins. Ils ont ca dans le sang ou quoi ? Une photo pour chaque article. Mais je rêve, pincez moi !

Je comprends pourquoi on reconduit leur contrats. Ces deux la, ce sont des merveilles, des économies de temps et d'argents.

Ça fait mal à l'orgueil ca…

Shiki et Rima filèrent dans leurs loges. En passant Shiki me regarda de biais, et continua son chemin. Comme si je n'étais pas importante.

Après tout, je m'en moque…

Les gens s'affairaient à tout ranger autour de moi.

Je tenais entre mes doigts la petite carte que Senri m'avait donnée plus tôt. Sur le dos, le symbole de cette école, assez particulier en fait. Et je me suis demandé quel genre d'académie pouvait accueillir de tels énergumènes, et si il y en avait d'autres.

Académie Cross…tentons le tout pour le tout…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

La fin de l'année, enfin. Mais pas de surprise, je n'ai pas eu mon année. Il faut dire qu'en plus de ne plus aller en cours la moitié du temps, l'autre moitié, j'avais l'esprit bien trop occupé.

Voilà deux semaines que j'ai envoyé la lettre au directeur de l'académie, lui expliquant ma situation et mon besoin de changer d'école. Il y avait ca, oui, ca prenait beaucoup de place dans ma tête. Mais il faut l'avouer, Senri Shiki et Tôya Rima occupaient aussi mon esprit. Ces deux personnages étaient différents. Déjà mouchée par leur travail en tant que mannequin, je l'ai été encore plus par leur personnalité extrêmement complexe.

Il est rare que je trouve des personnes intéressantes et exceptionnelles. Le monde dans lequel je travaille n'offre que peu de contacts à des gens ouverts d'esprits. Il faut le dire, là bas, tout le monde essaye de tirer son épingle du jeu, quitte à foutre des carrières en l'air. Et le niveau de conversation y reste très primaire. Sauf exception bien entendu. Quand à l'école, comment vous expliquer…ce sont tous des cons. Rare sont ceux qui vont au delà des apparences. Je me suis retrouvée dans une école de bourgeois particulièrement imbus d'eux même et portés sur les apparences. Le boulot ou les cours, la différence n'était pas bien grande au niveau de l'ambiance et des gens, au final.

Mis à part cet événement « grandiose » que représente la fin des cours, rien n'a changé. J'ai retrouvé mon rythme habituel pour les shooting, avec quelques petites choses en plus. Vu que l'été commence, il y a pleins d'évènements, ou des marques sont présentes. De ce fait, ils ont besoin de mannequins pour porter leurs créations. Mon nom a été retenu pour certains de ces événements. Mais d'après les bruits de couloir, je suis celle qui a reçu le plus de demandes. Etrange tout en étant logique. Je n'ai rien de particulier, comparé à beaucoup des mannequins de cette branche, je ne suis pas hyper lookée à la base. Pas de cheveux rouges, ni même de dreads synthétiques, oubliez aussi les multiples piercings au visage, et les tatouages visibles. Çà, ce n'est pas moi.

Blonde cendrée et cheveux longs, quelques piercings peu visibles, des tatouages bien cachés si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Çà c'est moi. Effectivement, je n'ai rien de très original. Mais croyez le ou non, quelque part, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire de la promo pour un nombre incalculable de marques différentes. Mine de rien, il n'y a pas que les extrêmes qui achètent ces produits, il faut que le consommateur s'y retrouve.

Alors voilà, je me retrouve à me balader, d'un bout à l'autre de la région. A participer à ces évènements, à recroiser des gens vus et revus pour la plupart, qui comme toujours n'ont rien de nouveau à raconter. Mais ca m'amuse, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire à ce genre d'évènements, des activités y sont organisées, des jeux, des expositions, des groupes de musique. C'est enrichissant d'y aller. Aussi je suis quelque part contente d'avoir tant de travail. Même si ce n'est pas de tout repos. Toutes les deux heures, je dois aller changer de tenue et de maquillage, veiller constamment à ne pas abimer mes vêtements et à toujours les mettre en valeur. Autrement dit, hors de question d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine alors qu'il fait 40°C à l'ombre. Quand on est mannequin, on dit souvent « on n'a pas le droit d'être fatigué ni même d'en avoir l'air ». Comme si le fait de porter ces vêtements nous mettait en forme. Ca encourage les gens à acheter il parait. Toujours avoir un espèce de sourire figé, et surtout, ne jamais, mais alors jamais rembarrer qui que ce soit. Sait on jamais c'est peut être le patron de la marque. Bien que parfois, l'envie d'en éclater plusieurs soit venue effleurer mes poings. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on s'estime heureux d'avoir un bon self contrôle, pour gérer les conflits sans faire d'esclandre trop grande. Faire l'offusquée, la timide, ou l'ingénue, l'une des trois marche toujours. Après il faut juste être convainquant.

Dans l'ensemble, j'aime l'été. Premièrement car c'est la saison durant laquelle je peux fêter mon anniversaire. Deuxièmement, car les primes pour le travail durant les grandes vacances sont souvent doublées, dut au départ des mannequins. Et troisièmement, plus personne ne me fais chier en dehors du boulot.

Je ne vois plus personne de l'école, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais donné mon numéro à aucun d'entre eux. Je passe donc mon temps libre à jouer de la basse, rattraper mon retard sur toutes mes séries, mes films, mes bds, mes mangas, et mes livres, et à voir mes amis. Et croyez moi, ca m'occupe bien largement.

Si vous saviez à quel point j'aime à être avec ces gens. Des fois je me dis que nos relations sont privilégiées, car inaltérables malgré le temps qui passe. J'ai un ami d'enfance. C'est une chance, une chance merveilleuse que je pense avoir. Et je chérie ce fait. Je l'appelle Bloody, en hommage à la chanson de Sepultura « Roots Bloody Roots ». Nous passons souvent notre temps ensemble, à ne rien faire. On discute, même parfois on ne se dit rien, on reste l'un et l'autre allongé par terre à regarder les étoiles sans dire un mot. Nous nous suffisons à nous même. On passe parfois des heures à jouer aux jeux vidéos, comme des gamins. On va faire des grandes virées en voiture, pour se poser dans un coin reculé, et faire abstraction du monde. Et ces derniers temps, on fais de la grande cuisine « made in nous », puis on passe notre soirée avec de la musique, de l'alcool et des clopes. Ca ne devient pas une beuverie, juste une soirée sympa, dans laquelle nous consommons pour notre propre plaisir gustatifs. Et on s'endort, comme des loques, quand on est repus.

Manger et dormir. Deux choses dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer. J'aime manger. J'aime dormir. Interrompez mon sommeil il vous en cuira. Piquez moi mon repas, vous n'aurez plus de dents pour savourer votre steak. Vous me trouvez extrême ? Si vous saviez….

Boulot, repas, basse, facture, dormir, boulot, repas, soirée, basse, dormir, loyer, boulot, cachet, basse, dessin, dormir, repos, basse, lecture, sieste, dessin, facture, pc, soirée...etc…etc…

C'est un peu comme une routine, mais une routine relativement plaisante et fatigante, mis à part les frais d'essence qui me sortent par les yeux.

Mon courrier est composé à 60% de factures, 20% de publicités, 10% de cachets, 5% de commande d'emplois, 4% de courrier divers, 1% de courrier personnel.

Électricité…transport…note d'hôtel…pub…pub…frais de restaurants…ah, c'est quoi ca ? Symbole d'une rose, Académie Cross.

_« Melle, sachez que j'ai pris votre demande très au sérieux, et c'est avec beaucoup d'attention que je l'ai traitée. Il y aurait éventuellement une place pour vous au sein de mon établissement. Néanmoins pour être certains que l'école vous convienne, et que vous correspondez bien au profil des élèves que nous recherchons, il serait utile de convenir d'un rendez vous. Si la date que je vous transmet vous conviens, alors ne donnez pas signe de vie jusqu'au jour de la rencontre, si elle pose un problème contactez moi. Je reste à l'académie pour les vacances d'été. Kaien Kurosu. »_

Voilà pour les grandes lignes.

C'est dans ces moments que je m'estime heureuse d'avoir un agenda dument rempli de toutes mes obligations. Je ne suis pas spécialement bien organisée, mais quand on a un emploi du temps comme le mien et autant de déplacements à faire, il vaux mieux se minuter et tout noter quelque part. J'ai de la chance, ca tombe un jour de repos, je pourrais m'y rendre sans problème.

A l'aide de l'adresse notée sur la carte, je recherche ou se trouve l'académie. C'est un endroit assez reculé, il y a une petite ville non loin de l'académie. Entouré de beaucoup de verdure, en soi, le cadre me plait énormément.

Je me suis donc évertuée, les jours séparant ma rencontre avec le recteur de l'établissement, à préparer mon dossier au mieux et a rechercher des informations sur l'académie, susceptibles de m'aider. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose dessus, à ma grande surprise. Deux trois articles de presse, spécifiant qu'après l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile de dortoir, les jeunes génies y avait trouvé refuge, refusant par là, l'invitation des plus grandes universités. Chouette une classe de surdoués…Certains d'entre eux auraient déjà contribué à l'avancée de la recherche scientifique dans différents domaines. Si on me dit que cet enquiquineur de Senri fais partie de cette classe, je crois sincèrement que je serais dégoutée. Être beau et en plus très intelligent, çà cache des choses d'après moi.

Enfin ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne vais pas n'importe ou visiblement, même si j'ignore encore ce que je vais trouver derrières ces portes, qui visiblement sont closes aux visiteurs.

Le jour de la rencontre approchait à grand pas, puis il vint. J'en avais pour deux heures de route, avant de parvenir à l'académie. Optant pour la sécurité, je partis largement en avance, quitte à attendre en ville après, il valait mieux que j'explore les alentours, pour me faire une idée, plutôt que d'être en retard.

On trouve de tout dans cette ville. Marchands, magasins, restaurants, salons de thé. Oui, vraiment de tout. De grandes bâtisses assez anciennes, laissées à l'abandon, mais qui pourtant n'ont rien de délabré. Des ruelles sombres, comme de grandes allées bondées de monde. De magnifiques petites demeures, savamment décorés de fleurs et autres lierres grimpant. Étrangement, cette ville, tout en étant bien entretenue, laissait une impression d'ancienneté, comme si elle était hors du temps. Je n'y trouvai aucun hlm, ou grandes tours de fer. Comme si l'homme n'avait pas eu la folie des grandeurs dans cette région. C'était surprenant, mais agréable. Tout en laissant une étrange atmosphère planer.

Voyant l'heure tourner, je me suis rendu au portail de l'académie, sonnant à l'interphone et attendis…attendis…encore et encore.

Au loin je vis une forme avancer, le long d'une grande allée pavée. Cette allée était parsemée d'arcs en pierre, sur le bas côté de la pelouse et des fleurs joliment entretenues. Et, plus loin, des arbres. Tout au bout de l'allée je pouvais discerner ce qui me semblait être l'académie.

L'homme qui s'avança, car oui c'était un homme, portait une paire de lunettes ovales assez petites. Il avait des cheveux longs, d'un blond cendré, presque gris, attachés en hauteur, laissant des mèches encadrer son visage. Il avait un air malicieux dans le regard, tout en portant un air très sérieux. Il portait…je ne saurais même pas comment nommer ce qu'il portait. Quelque chose de très large en tout cas, avec beaucoup de tissu, malgré la chaleur. Il s'avança encore, et fit une chose surprenante, il pris une grande pause en montrant du bras ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

_« Bienvenue dans mon Académie, l'Académie Cross ! Je suis Kaien Kurosu ! »_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Mais c'est quoi, ce type ? Oh oui sur le moment, j'étais…comment dire, ce n'étais plus seulement de la surprise, non, je crois bien que j'étais estomaquée, sans voix, sur le cul, ce que vous voulez, mais j'avais une tête d'hallucinée.

J'ai eu envie d'éclater de rire, mais je me suis dit que s'il s'agissait vraiment du directeur, ca ne serais pas bon pour moi de me moquer de lui. Aussi, je l'ai juste salué, avec toute la politesse du monde. Chevilles jointes, corps droit et inclinaison en avant, juste assez pour avoir la tête à un niveau inférieur de la sienne. Oui je salue comme un homme, et alors ? Et encore je n'ai pas mis la main sur le cœur.

Il fini par m'ouvrir la porte et me serrer la main. Avec une grande douceur et un sourire confiant.

Nous avons remonté l'allée, il n'a pas arrêté de parler, et oserais je le dire, de choses, très peu intéressantes. Disons que d'apprendre que ce gazon à subi mille et un outrages des élèves faisant le mur ne m'intéressait guère.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un immense bâtiment, beau à regarder en soit, avec de belles sculptures incrustées sur sa façade. C'était un mélange assez impressionnant de modernisme et de baroque. Mais qui restait très aéré.

_« Ici se trouvent toutes les salles classes, ainsi que les bibliothèques, il y a également une cour intérieure avec une fontaine, tu auras l'occasion de la voir. Il y aussi des salles de repos, les salles des professeurs, et des salles interdites aux élèves. »_

Jusque la, rien de bien compliqué ma foi.

Le directeur tourna sur ses talons pour faire dos à l'immeuble. Je l'imitas, et suivi la direction des bras avec ma tête.

De la ou nous étions, deux chemins partaient, en plus de l'allée centrale.

Un sur la gauche et un sur la droite.

_« A ta gauche, se trouve le Pavillon du Soleil. A ta droite se trouve le Pavillon de la Lune. »_

_« Mhhh, un pavillon pour les garçons et l'autre pour les filles ? »_

_« Ca aurait pu être ca, mais non ! En vérité, cette académie est scindée en deux classes bien spécifiques. Suis moi dans mon bureau, je vais t'expliquer. »_

Nous sommes rentrés dans l'académie, il ma présenté les différents étages avec en gros les salles que chaque étage comportais, car oui, le bâtiment, se tenait bien sur trois ou quatre niveaux.

Puis nous sommes arrivés dans son bureau. Grand, lumineux, une immense baie vitrée derrière son pupitre.

Il s'est installé dans son siège et m'a invité à faire de même en face de lui.

Son visage changea, il n'était plus le même bonhomme souriant et un peu simplet, mais il était devenu sérieux, et serein.

_« Vous voyez dans cette académie, j'ai mis une partie de mon rêve. Cette école me tient à cœur, bien plus que n'importe quel directeur que vous pourrez trouver. J'aspire au bien être de mes élèves et à leur sécurité._

_Aussi mademoiselle, vous devez comprendre, que nous avons des règles strictes sur certains points. »_

En temps normal, les règles ne m'ont jamais posé de problèmes si elles sont cohérentes. Aussi, je prêtais une oreille attentive à ce qu'il me disait.

_« Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée, il y a deux pavillons, car deux classes. La Day Class, et la Night Class. Le système est simple, ceux de la Day Class, ont cours toute la journée, et un peu avant le coucher du soleil, retournent à leurs dortoirs dans le pavillon du Soleil._

_Ceux de la Night Class, viennent alors étudier, pour repartir un peu avant l'aube. »_

Des cours du jour ? Et des cours de nuit ? C'est spécial ce truc ! Je me demande dans quel cours je vais être.

_« Ce qui m'amène au point suivant, pour les élèves de la Day Class, il y a un couvre feu, une fois le soleil couché, il leur ai strictement interdit de sortir de leur dortoirs sans être accompagné ou sans réel motif. Sachant que mes appartements sont situé près du Pavillon du Soleil. »_

Ah ouais, quand même…

_« Pour s'assurer du respect de ces règles, il y a deux Chargés de Disciplines, qui sont aussi des élèves. Ils vous serons présentés d'ici peu je pense. Ils ont autorité totale sur les élèves. Vous leur devez obéissance et respect._

_En plus,il y a des responsables des dortoirs qui eux s'assurent que chacun soit bien dans sa chambre au moment de l'extinction des feux._

_Une fois dans leurs chambres, les élèves peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent du moment que ca ne dérange pas leurs congénères.»_

Un long silence s'est installé, j'avais une multitudes de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres et la langue, mais, je devais choisir soigneusement laquelle j'allais poser.

_« Et qu'est ce qui différencie les élèves de la Day Class et ceux de la Night Class ? »_

Le directeur, esquissa un fin sourire à peine perceptible, et me répondit sur une voix mélodieuse.

_« Les élèves de la Night Class sont des forces de la natures, des surdoués pour la plus part. De brillants cerveaux, tous callés dans différents domaines, et tous jeunes. »_

C'est donc ca.

_« Je suppose donc, que je ferais partie des élèves de la Day Class si je suis prise. »_

_« Effectivement, et vos uniformes vont vous êtres portés dans votre chambre. »_

_« Mes uniformes ? »_

_« Oui, ici, il y a un code vestimentaire, les élèves ont tous un uniforme lorsque les cours ont lieux, après ils peuvent se vêtir de quelque façon qu'ils veulent. Je pense que pour ma part, ca met en condition pour le travail, comme une tenue de sport avec l'effort. Mais beaucoup de nos élèves ont « adopté » l'uniforme comme une tenue habituelle, il faut dire, qu'il est élégant notre uniforme. »_

Pour un peu, il aurait presque bombé le torse et montré visage rond et tout fier, mais je crois qu'il s'est contenu au tout dernier moment.

_« Cela veut il dire que je suis prise dans votre académie ? »_

_« Si vous acceptez le règlement, et que tout vous convient, je serais ravi de vous accueillir. »_

_« Ce serait un honneur pour moi de suivre les cours dans votre établissement. »_

_« Parfait, alors suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »_

Nous sommes sortis du bureau, et tout en empruntant les différents chemins menant au Pavillon du Soleil, il m'expliqua que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance.

_« Vous savez, en cette fin d'année, deux élèves sont partis, leurs parents n'étaient pas ravis de savoir que leurs filles faisaient des expéditions nocturnes pour aller voir les garçons de la Night Class, ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion que cette académie était néfaste pour le bien de leurs filles, ils les ont retirées. Pourtant le règlement est clair, je ne suis pas responsable si elles ne le respectaient pas, mais je crois qu'ils étaient surtout honteux que je les appelle tous les mois pour leur dire qu'elles avaient encore recommencé._

_De ce fait…»_

Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, et j'y découvris une vaste pièce avec deux lits, au dernier étage, avec une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de l'académie. Les arbres bordant ma grande baie vitrée. Oui, c'était vraiment magnifique à voir.

_« …vous allez être seule dans une chambre pour deux. Malheureusement, aucune autre des candidatures n'a été assez concluante et satisfaisante pour que je la retienne. Vous occuperez seule cette chambre. Mais elle devra rester dans un état convenable si jamais un transfert a lieu au cours de l'année, vous en conviendrez. »_

_« Aucun souci pour ca. Merci beaucoup. Je voulais vous demander, je joue de la basse, la plus part de mon temps libre, suis je en droit de ramener mon équipement, ou est ce interdit ? »_

_« Faites mademoiselle, faites. Je vous l'ai dit, chacun peut faire ce que bon lui semble dans sa chambre, du moment qu'elle reste viable et ne gène pas les autres. Evitez juste les concerts à pleine puissance à deux heures du matin. »_

_« Donc 1h30 du matin c'est bon ? Je plaisante. Oui, je comprends. A partir de quand puis je venir m'installer ? »_

_« Dès demain si vous voulez, je suis ici tout l'été, et si ce n'est moi, ce seront les deux Chargés de Disciplines. »_

_« Vous les payez pour qu'il restent ici l'été ? »_

_« Ah ? Non ! C'est ma fille et mon fils adoptifs ! »_

Il avait une telle bouille, que je n'ai put m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, on aurais dis un papa gâteau ! Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ces deux personnes la !

Il m'a raccompagné au portail menant sur l'extérieur, en m'assurant que j'aurais un droit de quitter l'académie pour le travail de mannequinat, que d'autres élèves avaient aussi des obligations, et que ca se faisais sans souci.

C'est décidé, j'emménage aussi vite que possible !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pardon pour mettre autant de temps à mettre les choses en place. Mais je viens à peine de décider du fil conducteur de cette histoire ! Il est important que je pose les choses avec beaucoup de minutie pour que tous s'emboite à la perfection par la suite. Je ne veux pas risquer les incohérences ! Je suis surprise et à la fois heureuse de voir que mon histoire est lu par quelques personnes ! Je vous promet de continuer à m'améliorer et à vous apporter l'histoire la plus prenante écrite par une amatrice !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre hors de l'académie, après on rentre dans le vif du sujet, ce que, tous le monde attends avec grande impatience, je suppose !

Merci à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Le rendez vous s'était très bien passé. J'avais entamé toute la procédure pour rendre mon appartement, faire suivre mon courrier à l'académie, et m'arranger avec mon agence pour mes nouvelles contraintes horaires.

Néanmoins j'ai quand même du passer un test écrit, puis oral, afin de faire valoir mes connaissances et mes capacités à l'étude. On ne peut pas dire que mes notes de cette année étaient les plus révélatrices quand à mes aptitudes.

J'ai réussi les tests, l'oral toujours meilleur que l'écrit. Il faut décidément que je règle mon problème d'orthographe et de grammaire !

Je n'ai heureusement pas beaucoup d'affaires à prendre avec moi. Mon appartement était déjà meublé quand je suis arrivée. Et ce que j'ai pu y ajouter et que je ne peux emporter, tel que mon canapé, et mes poufs, iront directement faire un séjour dans le salon de mon meilleur ami. Autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

Après quelques aller-retour chez lui, nous avons passé une dernière soirée ensemble.

Après tout, je ne savais pas vraiment quand j'allais pouvoir le revoir durant mon temps à l'académie. Les visites ne sont pas vraiment autorisées, et les sorties sont difficiles à obtenir.

Autrement dit, hors de question de n'en faire qu'à ma tête pour le voir. Je vais devoir, me plier aux règles.

Nous étions dans son salon, assez spacieux. Il aimait pouvoir se mettre à faire des acrobaties quand bon lui semblait sans se cogner partout. La décoration était simple, beaucoup de plantes vertes. Il aime la nature. Les murs étaient peints à la base dans un léger orangé. Mais avec le temps, il a fini par dessiner par dessus, coller nombreuses affiches en tous genre, et laisser ses amis redessiner son salon. Étrangement, cette fresque atypique était du meilleur gout et se fondait complètement avec sa personnalité.

Sur tout un pan de mur était fixée une grande tenture que je lui avais rapportée d'un festival. Des couleurs chaudes et festives, des motifs psychédéliques. Encore une partie de lui.

Sa table basse était en bois, un bois lourd et solide, pour supporter tous ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, lui et ses amis. Dessus était tirée une nappe transparente en plastique, protégeant ainsi le bois de possibles liquides. Mais elle protégeait surtout, ces innombrables photos qui représentaient tout ce qui lui était cher dans la vie. Tous ces moments de la vie ou il avait pu dire « je suis heureux ! ». N'importe qui buvant un verre dans son salon, assis dans un fauteuil, ou sur un pouf, pouvait passer une minute, ou une heure à contempler ces photos. Se demandant s'ils étaient cachés quelque part, ou quelle était la fin de l'histoire que raconte ce cliché.

Oui, n'importe qui étant invité à pénétrer dans ce salon, pouvait aisément voir que ce garçon était simple mais un peu fou à sa manière, chaleureux et amoureux de la vie.

Il a aussi son bar, largement fournit. Sa collection de bouteilles vides, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ses nombreux verres qu'il présente à chaque fois sous une forme peu attendue. Ce soir, ces shooter sont montés en pyramide.

Nous avons commencé par parler, comme toujours, de nos envies du moment.

Après de nombreux verres et autres consommations, nous nous sommes lancés dans une série de questions-réponses sans queue ni tête.

_« Si tu meurs, j'aurais quoi ? »_

_« Ma basse sur laquelle tu devras veiller et ne jamais vendre ! Si je meurs, tu feras quoi ? »_

_« Je passerais mon temps à te demander de m'attendre pour qu'on puisse se revoir dans l'autre monde même si je prend mon temps. Tu la sens comment ton académie ?»_

_« Comme le dernier recours ! Ton projet avance ? »_

_« A la vitesse d'une tortue ! Tu fais quoi si tu te trouves un mec ? »_

_« Je le prend à mes côtés et je te le présente. On fait quoi si tu l'aimes pas ? »_

_« On le vire. Ton objectif pour cette année ? »_

_« Aller en cours tous les jours. Ta vision du monde en ce moment ? »_

_« Il craint… »_

Et ainsi de suite, pendant des heures. Parfois on argumentait on se lançait dans des explications. On arrivait toujours par se faire comprendre. Jusqu'au moment ou ?

_« …Tu fais quoi si çà t'arrives de nouveau ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien. »_

_« Fallait que tu plombes l'ambiance. »_

_« En même temps on à parler de nos morts respectives et des tortures qu'on supporterait, et tu me parles de plomber l'ambiance ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien que çà n'a rien à voir. »_

_« Je sais, mais il va bien falloir qu'on en parle. Et je voulais de toute manière t'en reparler. L'occasion se présente, tu vas partir, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, je dois pouvoir intervenir. »_

_« Ca va faire plus d'un an qu'il n'y a rien eu. »_

_« Tu m'avais dis exactement la même chose avant que çà ne recommence il y a précisément un an ! »_

_« Que veux tu que je te réponde ? »_

_« Explique-moi ce que c'est ! »_

_« Je n'en sais rien moi même ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ne contrôle rien, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! »_

_« Tu te souviens au moins quand c'est arrivé la première fois ? »_

_« Oui, enfin non. Mais disons que le blanc de trois heures que j'avais me laisse suggérer que c'était çà. »_

_« Il se passait quoi ? Avant et après ton absence. »_

_« J'étais dans la rue, c'était il y a cinq, peut être six ans. Je me baladais, je flânais, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais observée. Mal à l'aise. Je crois que quelqu'un me suivait. Je me rappelle avoir entendu une voix, et senti quelque chose de froid contre ma gorge. En y repensant bien, je crois que c'était un couteau. Je me suis sentie vaciller, j'avais mal au crane. C'était insoutenable. Comme des milliers de hurlements silencieux. Un grondement féroce. Et le trou noir. »_

_« Après çà ? »_

_« Je me rappelle m'être réveillée, debout dans une rue, à l'opposé de là ou j'avais perdu connaissance. Je n'avais que quelques égratignures. J'avais mal aux mains, aux tibias et aux genoux.__ Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Sur le moment j'ai cru que c'était le mien, mais j'ai dû admettre qu'il n'en était rien. Je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai pris une douche, passé mes affaires à la machine. Et puis plus rien. J'ai longtemps cru avoir perdu connaissance et juste avoir été déplacée. »_

_« Mais ce dont on parlait dans les journaux t'as indiqué le contraire. »_

_« Oui. Ce mec qu'on avait retrouvé entre la vie et la mort, tabassé jusqu'au coma, dans une rue. La rue ou j'étais. A l'heure ou j'y étais. »_

_« C'est là que çà à commencé ? »_

_« De façon claire oui. Même si parfois j'avais des maux de têtes certes moins violents, mais avec les mêmes caractéristiques que cette fois ci. »_

_« Ensuite ? »_

_« J'ai eu deux ou trois blanc, quand je me battais, mais de façon épisodique et très courte. En soi ca devait durer moins de cinq minutes au cours d'un combat, mais çà arrivait plusieurs fois. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en rendre compte je n'y ai pas prêté attention. »_

_« Jusqu'à ce jour. »_

_« Le jour ou j'ai blessé mortellement quelqu'un. »_

_« J'ai perdu conscience au moment même ou l'autre à sorti sa lame et que j'ai été touchée. »_

_« Et tu t'es réveillée ? »_

_« Quand sa lame était plantée dans sa poitrine. »_

_« Ce sont les autres autour qui s'en sont occupé, et on t'as amené chez moi. »_

_« C'était un mec connu des services de police, même s'il allait porter plainte, il allait se faire enfermer. Ses potes l'ont emmené, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il était mort. »_

_« Je me rappelle parfaitement ce jour. Tu ne semblais pas accepter que c'était toi qui l'avait planté, alors que plusieurs témoins ont vu la scène, et que tu t'es vue toi même tenant la lame le perforant. »_

_« Je suis peut être allumée du bocal, et assez misanthrope, mais jamais de la à prendre une vie. Je ne me suis jamais prise pour Dieu. Je joue avec ma vie, pas celle des autres. »_

_« Pourtant c'était toi. »_

_« C'était mon corps sans doute possible. »_

_« D'autres choses ? »_

_« Non rien. A part ce grondement, le mal de tête, l'impression d'être prisonnière, d'être réprimée. De n'avoir aucun droit de parole ni de pensée. Comme si on me mettait sur off. Pourtant de temps en temps, je pouvais voir ce qui se passait à travers mes yeux, sans pouvoir agir. Spectatrice de mon propre corps. »_

_« C'est à partir de là, que tu as cessé de te battre dans la rue. »_

_« Il ne faisait aucun doute à mes yeux que me battre et me retrouver en situation extrême de danger augmentait la venue de ces absences. »_

_« Tu as déjà essayé de te sonder intérieurement ? »_

_« Me sonder ? »_

_« Oui, rechercher à l'intérieur de toi ce qu'il s'y cache. »_

_« Comment je suis sensée faire ? »_

_« C'est à toi de trouver le moyen. Mais rien que de penser que c'est chose possible devrait t'aider. »_

_« Facile à dire. »_

_« Pense que c'est facile, et tu y arriveras. Commence par boire un verre et çà ira déjà mieux ! »_

_« A ta santé ! »_

_« Donc ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Tu fais quoi si çà t'arrives de nouveau ? »_

_« Je m'exile sur une île déserte pour ne plus jamais blesser personne. »_

_« Espérons alors que çà n'arrive plus. »_

Nous avons trinqué. Le tintement des verres qui s'entrechoquent et nos sourires qui se font face.

Il n'y a que lui qui puisse aborder avec tant d'audace un tel sujet. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'accepter avec toute ma part d'ombre. C'est aussi çà, un meilleur ami.

Lui, ne fuyait jamais mon regard, même lorsque j'étais énervée. Lui, m'obligeait à soutenir son regard quand je fautais. Ses yeux, d'un gris bleuté, j'aimais à les contempler. Ils lui conféraient souvent un air froid et antipathique. Mais je savais bien que derrière ses billes d'aciers, se cachaient une chaleur incroyable.

On a grandis ensemble, des conneries on en a faites. Et pendant que je contemplais le fond de mon verre, lui chantonnait un air sorti de je ne sais ou. Mon esprit vagabondait dessus, me ramenant à mes souvenirs.

Il était fou à sa manière. Il aimait expérimenter et voir de ses propres yeux. Pour se faire une idée par lui même. Aussi il avait trouvé çà intéressant d'étudier la résistance du bois face à différents matériaux, à commencer par son propre corps. Il avait 8 ans. Allez ensuite expliquer à ses parents pourquoi leur fils est couvert de bleu et de bosses ! Y'a pas à dire pour monter des histoires à dormir debout j'ai un talent incomparable ! Plus d'une fois je l'ai sorti de situation démesurément folle. Il est fou à sa manière, certains disent qu'il est con. Je pense juste qu'il est autre.

J'ai toujours eu une phobie que je n'ai jamais su apprivoiser, ni même combattre depuis que je suis enfant. Cette phobie, il la connaît bien. J'étais en proie à une crise d'angoisse et de stress tremblant de tous mes muscles quand j'étais plus jeune, et lui qui si souvent me charriait la dessus, posa son pull sur mes épaules et me parla. Il me fixait, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur sa voix et son regard. Il avait ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me parlait inlassablement sans s'arrêter. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je cesse de trembler. Il s'est alors relevé pour détruire la source de mon angoisse. Il était grand à mes yeux.

L'idée de le quitter me terrifie un peu. Nous avons passé notre vie ensemble, il est plus qu'un ami. C'est un frère. Celui sans qui, nombre de fois j'aurais pu cesser d'exister.

Il ne posait pas de question en temps normal. Aussi j'ai supposé qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et du fait que nous allions être séparés.

Ne vous imaginez rien, on s'inquiète l'un pour l'autre parce que nous sommes proches. Mais nous n'avons jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est comme mon frère. Je n'ai jamais enviée ces quelques petites amies et conquêtes. J'avais quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais de toute façon. Mais je n'aimais jamais l'entendre me dire qu'il allait passer sa soirée avec elle, plutôt qu'avec moi. Ces soirs là, je buvais, maudissant la fille qu'il était en train de faire crier dans ses draps. Car il était avec elle, et pas avec moi à boire sans étanchement de soif et à rire de tous.

La fatigue, l'alcool, et tout le reste aidant, j'ai fini par laisser filer mes idées. Sombrant lentement dans une douce léthargie puis un sommeil profond.

Le rêve que je fis fut des plus étranges. Je le sais. Mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir.

Je me suis éveillée, en sueur. Comme si quelque chose m'avait effrayée. Nous étions à la même place lui et moi que la veille. Moi dans mon canapé, et lui dans son fauteuil.

Deux loques. Pourtant nous ne nous étions pas mis une mine sévère. Nous avions juste profité de la soirée, jusqu'à nous endormir.

Il va me manquer. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, et avoir avalé quelque chose, je lui dis au revoir. Car c'est sûr que nous nous reverrons !

Une bise, un sourire, et j'étais dans ma voiture, prête à prendre la route pour me rendre à l'académie, les valises dans le coffre et la basse sur la banquette arrière.

La musique à un niveau sonore bien assez audible, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, j'ai filé droit devant, vers mon nouveau lieu de vie.

Académie Cross, le début de ma nouvelle aventure.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **Pardonnez ce long moment, sans nouvelle. Ma vie fut assez compliquée ces derniers temps**. **Nous entrons enfin à l'académie ! Les choses se mettent en place et je vous promet que la dynamique va enfin venir. Ce chapitre fait partie des chapitres que je classe "chiant, mais indispensable". Aussi merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont continuez à m'apporter leurs avis après ce long silence. Vraiment, ca me touche.**  
**

Merci à vous. A partir de maintenant, il y aura des publications régulières.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je faisais ce chemin, mais la route me semblait différente, plus longue. Peut être étais ce parce que j'appréhendais ma nouvelle vie qui allait commencer à son terme. L'envie de parvenir au bout n'étais peut être pas aussi grande qu'il l'aurait fallu.

Les kilomètres défilaient, et je parvins jusqu'au grand portail protégeant l'entrée de l'académie. J'ai coupé le moteur afin d'aller sonner à l'entrée.

J'ai attendu, et attendu… le temps me parut tellement long que je suis retourné m'asseoir dans ma voiture, la portière ouverte.

Je contemplai le ciel. Il était d'un bleu azur, sans discontinuité. Un ciel parfait. Seul le soleil venait interrompre cet océan.

Au bout d'un certain temps je vis une silhouette s'avancer vers moi d'un pas lent. Au vu de la démarche et de la carrure, il ne s'agissait pas du directeur Cross. Peut être l'un des chargés de discipline.

_« ZEROOOOOOOOO ! Où tu vas comme çà ? »_

Une deuxième silhouette fit son apparition derrière la première, courant à toute vitesse.

Au son de la voix, je songeais à une fille.

La première personne ne ralentit même pas quand la deuxième l'interpella. Sans doute trop habituée.

Un jeune homme arriva au portail. Il était grand, les cheveux blancs, les yeux gris, et il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être ici.

_« C'est pour quoi ? »_

Je suis sortie de ma voiture et m'avançais vers la grille.

_« Je suis nouvelle élève ici, le directeur m'a dit que je pouvais venir m'installer déjà à cette période. Aussi me voici. Tout est dans ma voiture. »_

Le jeune homme soupira, et entreprit d'ouvrir le portail, quand la jeune fille lui claqua une grande tape dans le dos.

_« Tu pourrais au moins me répondre Zero ! J'en ai assez de toujours devoir courir derrière toi ! »_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de courir derrière moi. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi distraite dans tes fonctions, tu aurais entendu la sonnerie du portail. »_

La jeune fille ne rétorqua rien, à part une moue boudeuse. Puis soudain, elle se fixa, et me regarda, comme si elle remarquait à peine ma présence. Une tête en l'air, il n'y a pas un doute possible !

Le portail était ouvert, le prénommé Zero me fit signe de me mettre au volant et à ma grande surprise s'installa sur le siège passager, et me fit signe de rouler.

_« On laisse votre amie ici ? »_

_« Il faut bien que quelqu'un ferme le portail, et que quelqu'un te montre ou est ta chambre ainsi que l'endroit ou tu pourras mettre ta voiture. »_

_« La galanterie voudrait que vous laissiez la jeune fille m'accompagner. »_

_« Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille. »_

Ma foi, après une telle argumentation, il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Donc j'ai avancé le long de l'allée, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son portail. Cette dernière sembla mettre un peu de temps avant de réaliser que son acolyte l'avait abandonné, je pouvais alors entendre de lointains cris de plaintes et de menaces aussi.

Le court trajet se fit en silence. Le jeune homme était accoudé à la fenêtre et scrutait le ciel. Il avait un air nonchalant et triste sur le visage. Je n'ai pas osé briser le silence qu'il avait instauré. Nous sommes d'abord arrivés devant le Pavillon du soleil pour y poser mes affaires.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses, néanmoins c'était assez encombrant, entre mes deux sacs de voyages, ma basse, mon ampli, mes cartons à dessins. Si je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'abimer quoi que ce soit, il fallait que je fasse au moins deux allers-retours.

J'ai donc dis poliment au jeune homme de m'attendre quelques minutes, le temps de tout poser en chambre. Il a opiné du chef, et il m'attendit. Non, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de m'aider de prime à bord. J'ai pris mes deux sacs et mes pochettes à dessins, avant d'entamer la montée des cinq étages.

C'était long, chargée comme je l'étais. Aussi une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est à ce moment que je vie Zero rentrer dans ma chambre avec ma basse et mon ampli. Sur le moment, je l'ai dévisagé. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'allait pas m'aider.

_« On gagnera du temps ainsi, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que Yuki revienne et continue de se plaindre. »_

_« Yuki ? »_

Oui ma question semblait idiote, je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de la petite brune de toute à l'heure. Mais officiellement aucune présentation ne fut faite.

Zero posa ma basse sur mon lit avec toute l'attention du monde, et l'ampli par terre.

_« Je te ferais les présentations quand tout le monde sera calmé. Enfin je dis tout le monde, mais il s'agit juste de l'autre. Toi tu me semble très calme. »_

J'ai souri, pensant intérieurement qu'il ne me connaissait vraiment pas pour le moment, et qu'il valait peut être mieux ne pas l'effrayer dans l'immédiat.

Nous sommes redescendus et repartis en voiture vers les sous sols de l'académie.

Il m'a aidée à tendre la bâche par-dessus ma voiture. Après tout, je n'allais sans doute pas l'utiliser avant un long moment.

Une fois à l'extérieur il ma demandé si j'avais déjà visité l'académie, je lui ai expliqué que le directeur m'avais gratifiée d'une visite générale, sans trop aller dans les détails.

C'est à ce moment que la petite brune refit son apparition. Aussi bruyante et débordante d'énergie qu'une demi heure auparavant. Ne se lassait elle donc jamais ?

Elle rabroua vivement le jeune homme et posa finalement son regard sur moi. Elle était assez petite et fine, brune avec de grands yeux marrons, une voix assez aigue mais pas insupportable.

_« Au fait, qui es tu ? »_

Pour un peu je me serais vexée, tant de familiarité est assez désagréable surtout venant de quelqu'un qui fais deux tête de moins. Mais se faire des ennemis avant même la rentrée n'est pas le meilleur plan au monde.

_« Je me prénomme Mao Asuka. J'intègre la deuxième année à la rentrée, et on m'a dis que je pouvais emménager cette semaine. Le directeur ne vous a donc rien dit ? »_

_« Ca lui ressemblerait bien d'oublier, ce vieux sénile. Mais peu importe, maintenant tu es ici. Je suis Kiryu Zero, l'un des chargés de discipline. Si tu as lu le règlement tu sais en quoi notre rôle consiste. »_

Oui, le règlement, et son questionnaire. J'en aurais passé des heures la dessus. Saisir toutes les subtilités du règlement, et le sens de ses questions étrangement tournées. J'ai même eu envie d'y mettre le feu à cette liasse de feuille. Mais je me suis abstenue.

Les chargés de disciplines. Là pour maintenir l'ordre. Des étudiants comme les autres, mais qui ont toutes autorités sur les élèves. Ils ont un droit de passage partout. Mais ne sont pas exempte de retenues ou de devoir. Ils peuvent collés des élèves s'ils ont des motifs suffisant. Autrement dit, mieux vaux éviter le délit de sale gueule, sinon la vie peut vite devenir un enfer. Ils sont directement sous les ordres du directeur de l'académie et lui rendent des rapports.

_« Quand à moi, je suis Yuki Kurosu. L'autre chargée de discipline. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien ! »_

Dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Je pense qu'elle est vraiment ainsi, ce doit être le pire ! Néanmoins je serre la main qu'elle me tend, et lui rend son sourire, mais pas ses espérances.

Ce dois être le souci quand on travail dans un monde comme celui de la mode, les gens sont tellement hypocrites et calculateurs, qu'on n'espère plus rien, on n'attend plus rien d'eux, car on fini toujours pas être déçu. C'est un rien handicapant dans la vie quotidienne par la suite, lorsque l'on fait de nouvelles rencontres.

_« C'est étrange Mao, ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais j'ignore pourquoi. »_

_« Il est assez courant, peut être as-tu connu quelqu'un ayant un nom similaire. Il ne faut pas chercher trop loin… »_

_« Ou alors c'est parce que tu travail en temps que mannequin et que ton nom est publié dans les magazines de mode qu'elle ne cesse de lire en espérant que la classe, la féminité et la maturité des mannequins ne déteigne sur elle. »_

_« Je pensais que tu ne savais rien de moi. »_

_« J'ignorais que tu venais aujourd'hui, pas qui tu étais. Le directeur m'a un peu parlé de ton cas, comme tu vas souvent devoir sortir pour tes séances en soirée, il y a de fortes chances qu'on vienne souvent t'ouvrir et t'encadrer, il était donc essentiel que je sois au moins au courant de ce détail. »_

_« Pourquoi le directeur ne m'a rien dit à moi ? »_

_« Parce que tu es tête en l'air, et pas digne de confiance pour ce genre de boulot. On aurait dû te courir après. »_

_« Zero….méchant… »_

Ils étaient bizarres tous les deux. Zero n'avait de cesse de la mettre en boite. Mais je ne sentais aucune réelle méchanceté à son égard. Au fond je crois qu'ils s'aiment bien. Yuki est juste trop facile à faire tourner en bourrique.

Nous avons marché au travers de l'académie et ils m'ont fait faire un tour plus complet des salles. Puis nous avons trainé dans le parc entourant l'académie, pour finir devant le pavillon de la lune.

_« C'est le Pavillon de la Lune ? Il est très différent du notre. Les élèves qui sont dedans, on ne les croise jamais finalement. Ne se sentent-ils pas un peu reclus ? »_

J'ai cru sentir quelque chose quand le regard de Zero et Yuki se sont croisés. C'est Zero qui prit la parole.

_« Il est différent, car ces élèves sont différents. Leur bibliothèque est incluse au dortoir alors que nous elle se trouve dans l'académie. Ce sont des surdoués, ils n'ont pas le même rythme de vie que nous. En un sens, c'est eux qui cherchent à rester reclus, et c'est mieux ainsi. »_

Je le sentais un peu amer dans ce qu'il disait. Un peu comme si il avait un différent avec ceux du dortoir de la lune. Sa voix était sèche et sans aucune chaleur, son regard était froid et sombre.

_« Mais tu sais ! Il est possible de croiser ceux de la Night Class lors du roulement des élèves. Un peu avant le coucher du soleil ! Tous les élèves de la Day Class viennent les saluer. »_

_« Tous ? Et bien çà ne dois pas être évident à gérer pour vous. »_

_« Un enfer… »_

_« Les élèves de la Night Class arriveront la semaine prochaine, il n'est pas improbable que tu en croises certains avant la rentrée officielle. »_

Nous avons continué notre parcours pour revenir au dortoir de la Day Class. J'étais la première à être dans les dortoirs avec Yuki et Zero.

Les garçons étaient dans une aile et les filles dans une autre. Eviter que trop d'hormones ne se croisent je suppose.

Au milieu les douches et le réfectoire.

Nous avons discuté encore un moment posés à une table du réfectoire, avant de nous séparer. Il fallait que je déballe mes affaires et m'installe.

Le soir je ne me suis pas fais prier, et me suis endormie comme une souche sur mon lit.

Je me demande si je vais croiser Shiki et Rima…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Les jours passaient et je prenais mes marques à l'Académie. Pour l'instant j'étais toujours seule avec Zéro et Yuki. J'arpentais les couloirs de l'académie pour m'habituer aux locaux. J'avais aussi demandé au directeur le programme de l'année, pour palier a mes lacunes et ainsi revoir quelques points qui n'étaient pas acquis. Bien sur ce n'étaient pas d'intenses révisions. La motivation n'était pas vraiment présente. Je relisais certains chapitres des manuels, histoire de ne pas être complètement larguée à la reprise. Je retiens mal les choses par cœur, mais je les comprends relativement vite. Donc çà m'aide en un sens.

Les journées étaient encore ensoleillées, de ce fait, je passais beaucoup de temps dans les jardins de l'académie, pour lire, ou même jouer de la basse. C'était vraiment agréable. Même si je n'étais pas dans un cadre de liberté totale, j'étais au calme, et en un sens, cela me convenais.

Zéro et Yuki, m'avaient dis que les élèves de la Day Class arriveraient tous la veille de la rentrée. Zéro semblait ravi à cette idée, synonyme de tranquillité pour encore quelques jours.

Yuki était plus mitigée déjà. Il semblerait que sa meilleure amie fasse partie de la Day Class, et l'envie de la revoir était forte.

Nous parlions souvent dehors, ils me trouvaient posée dans l'herbe, comme il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, et restaient avec moi. Nos discussions allaient de ce que nous aimions faire de notre temps libre, à la vie dans l'académie, en passant par notre vision du monde.

Yuki était celle qui parlait le plus. Ayant une opinion sur tous, et parfois même rien. Elle était forte pour çà.

Zero lui, n'exprimait que peu de ses pensées personnelles. Bien souvent il se contentait d'exprimer des faits concrets.

Quand à moi, je parlais librement, quand Yuki me retournait mes questions, ce qui était rare en vérité.

Alors que Yuki était en pleine explication sur la difficulté qu'elle éprouve à faire la cuisine, Zéro s'était soudainement redressé, sans explication.

Yuki s'est interrompue, et le regardait l'air hagard.

Au loin, je pouvais entendre le bruit d'un moteur, mais vraiment de façon à peine audible. Et il me paraissait étrange qu'il ait pu l'entendre d'aussi loin avec la voix de Yuki le recouvrant.

Le visage de Zéro devint plus fermé qu'auparavant. Non pas qu'il souriait avant, mais son regard était plus doux, un brin mélancolique, mais en rien agressif.

Là son regard était chargé d'une dureté incroyable.

Il ne dit pas un mot et parti en direction du portail. Yuki ne comprit pas sur le moment, et sembla un peu prise de court.

_« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un au portail, c'est pour çà que Zéro est allé voir. »_

_« Ah ? Vraiment ? Mais la sonnerie n'a pas retenti ! »_

A peine l'avait elle dit, que cette dernière se fit entendre. Elle avait alors les yeux ronds, et se demanda sans doute si Zéro était devin.

Elle prit encore quelques secondes sur sa réflexion et finalement se dirigeât vers le portail en courant.

Je me suis relevée, péniblement, mes membres étant un peu raides d'être restés toutes ces heures dans l'herbe. C'est bizarre, les élèves de la Day Class ne devaient pas arriver avant encore quatre jours.

Mais pour ce qui est des élèves de la Night Class, c'est différent. Ai je à ce point la mémoire courte ? Yuki m'avait prévenue qu'ils étaient sensés arriver dans la semaine.

J'ai commencé par remettre ma basse dans sa housse. J'aime à jouer sans ampli parfois, bien sur le son n'est pas le même, mais çà m'oblige à me concentrer d'avantage sur la netteté des notes et le vrillage des cordes.

Pendant que je rangeais mes partitions dans leurs pochettes, une voiture avançait au pas sur la route de gravier. Les fenêtres étaient fumées, impossible donc de voir au travers.

Pour un peu il me semblait que cette voiture était une limousine, au vu de sa longueur. Mais je ne jure de rien, je n'y connais pas grand chose aux automobiles.

En tous cas, il n'y avait pas de doutes que cette voiture transportait des élèves de la Night Class.

Je vis Zéro revenir à pied vers moi, d'un pas lent et pourtant sec.

_« Tu n'es pas dans la voiture avec eux ? Aurais tu fais preuve de galanterie et laissé Yuki monter cette fois ci ? »_

_« En aucun cas. La voiture ne fait que les déposer, Yuki est restée au portail pour le refermer après. Ils connaissent le chemin et ce qu'ils ont à faire, ils n'ont pas besoin que je les chaperonne. »_

_« Je vois. Ce sont donc bien des élèves de la Night Class alors ? »_

_« Oui. De ce que m'ont dit les premiers, le reste arrive demain. »_

_« Je pourrais quand même continuer à me balader dans l'académie et à flâner dehors ? »_

_« Tant que tu ne cherches pas à t'introduire dans le Pavillon de la Lune, il n'y a aucun souci. »_

_« Comme si je n'avais que çà à faire. »_

Zéro semblait d'un seul coup différent. Même son aura avait changé. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence qu'il avait vis à vis de la Night Class, mais bien de l'hostilité.

Dans ce genre de moment, il est dur de poursuivre la conversation. Je pouvais sentir cette rancœur contre ces élèves, sans en connaître l'origine. Et je n'avais pas à le savoir. Cela ne me concernait pas, et de toute façon je savais que Zéro ne répondrais jamais à ce genre de question. Alors plutôt que de lancer un débat stérile, j'ai tourné les talons pour me diriger vers mon dortoir.

Etrangement, Zéro me suivit, se tenant à mes côtés. Il ne disait pas un mot, il se contentait de marcher les mains dans les poches le regard fixé devant lui. Comme par habitude je me sors une cigarette et lui en propose une, en portant le paquet à sa hauteur. Il ma semblé le voir hésiter, mais finalement refusa d'un geste de la tête. J'ai haussé les épaules et commencé à consumer la mienne.

Durant tout le chemin, il ne dit pas un mot, et n'émit aucun son, ni même un soupir.

Seul le bruit de nos pas, et le bruit de mon tabac crépitant lors de son incandescence venait briser le silence dans lequel nous régnions.

Pourtant j'avais la sensation qu'à ce moment, nous étions proches, et qu'il partageait avec moi, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui à l'aide de mots.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, j'ai pris le temps de finir ma cigarette. Zéro patienta avec moi, adossé au poteau de la rambarde. Toujours sans un seul bruit émanant de notre part.

Au moment ou j'ai écrasé mon mégot dans le cendrier en sable, mon regard a croisé celui de Zéro. Ce dernier, me sembla emplit de mélancolie et de douceur. Un peu comme si il me remerciait. J'ignorais exactement pourquoi, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que cela devait être chose assez rare. Je ne lui ai pas souri, j'ai uniquement soutenu son regard, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était chose normale pour moi, que de respecter le silence des autres.

Lorsque que nous montions les escaliers, la voix de Yuki vint rompre notre silence de façon brusque. Zéro tourna la tête, pour voir ce qu'il en était. Yuki lui faisait signe de venir. Il fit alors demi tour, et commença à descendre. Et je ne disais toujours rien, regardant le dos de Zéro s'éloigner. Obligation quand tu nous tient. Il semble déjà peu motivé, alors que la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu…

J'ai mangé seule ce soir là, et quand je suis allée me coucher, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Cela ne pouvait être du qu'à la présence des élèves de la Night Class.

Il m'a semblé les entendre rentrer tard dans la nuit. Je me souviens m'être demandé, prise entre mes rêves et mon réveil, ce que ces élèves pouvaient avoir de si spécial pour les retenir toute la nuit. Mais je suis vite retombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Ma nuit fut agitée, comme si quelqu'un m'avait observée durant mon sommeil. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, sans grand fondement. Aussi j'ai laissé cette sensation s'envoler à mon réveil.

Dans la matinée, je suis passée à la bibliothèque déposer les ouvrages empruntés. Sur le retour, j'ai fait un détour, pour profiter encore de ces allées désertes et tranquilles. C'est à ce moment que je les ai croisés. Ces élèves du Pavillon de la Lune, tous chargés de lourdes valises. Excepté trois d'entre eux, qui étaient déjà en uniforme. Sans doute étaient-ce ceux arrivés la veille. Naturellement j'ai ralenti mon pas, tout en continuant de m'avancer vers eux.

Leur chemin tournait avant de me croiser, je le savais.

Ils avaient tous un point en commun. Ils étaient tous beaux. Pourtant mes gouts en la matière sont particuliers. Mais d'un point de vue général, ils étaient proche de la perfection chacun à leur façon. Ils étaient tous différents.

Ils se déplaçaient d'un pas commun. Au milieu de cette masse se trouvait un individu relativement grand, brun, les yeux marrons. Sa place au centre de cette foule n'était pas un hasard. Car toute l'attention des gens autour lui était destinée. Je pouvais le voir et le sentir, même sans entendre leurs conversations.

Un peu avant de tourner sur leur chemin, ils se rendirent compte de ma présence en face. Ils ont ralenti, sans doute cherchaient ils à me reconnaître.

Je les regardai en temps que masse, je ne cherchai le regard d'aucun d'entre eux.

L'individu se tenant au milieu stoppa sa marche, et me fixa. C'est à ce moment, que mon regard croisa le sien. Un frisson parti de ma nuque et descendit le long de mon échine. Je ne pouvais en expliquer la raison. Il me toisait de toute sa hauteur, comme si il me jaugeait.

Je continuais mon chemin, arrivant presque à leur hauteur. Car oui, quand l'individu du centre cessa sa marche, les autres en firent autant.

C'est assez étrange, de se sentir responsable de leur cessation d'activité. Cependant, c'était leur choix, moi j'avais prévu de continuer ma route.

Je suis parvenue en face de ce groupe, c'est à ce moment que j'ai stoppé ma marche. J'ai alors pris le temps d'observer chacune des personnes présentes. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai reconnu Rima et Shiki sur le côté. Ils se sont échangé un regard, puis ont observé le grand brun. Comme si ce dernier leur dictait toute la conduite à tenir.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un parle, ce silence devenait légèrement oppressant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me présenter, le grand brun pris la parole.

_« Il est rare de voir une élève de la Day Class avant la rentrée. Je suis Kuran Kaname, président du Pavillon de la Lune et de la Night Class. »_

Il s'inclina poliment la main droite sur le cœur. Et d'un seul mouvement, les autres me saluèrent.

C'était étrange. Tout était étrange chez eux. Mais je ne pouvais pointer clairement du doigt pourquoi.

_« Je suis Asuka Mao. J'ai eu une permission spéciale du Directeur Kurosu, pour m'installer plus tôt, au vu de ma situation. »_

A mon tour je me suis inclinée, de la même façon que Kuran. Ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Saluer comme un homme, n'est pas vraiment le plus habituel pour une jeune fille.

Il continuait de me scruter dans les yeux. Toute son attention était fixée dans mes yeux. Ce qui commençait à me déranger, sans savoir pourquoi.

Une voix s'éleva alors des rangs, une voix que je connaissais déjà, et qui m'énerva directement.

_« Tu as donc réussi à te faire accepter au sein de l'académie. Je me demande bien par quel miracle. »_

Senri Shiki…

_« Il se trouve, que je sais parfaitement plaider ma cause, et que je collais aux idéaux de cette académie. Aussi il me semble que je doive te remercier. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu vent de cet établissement…Shiki. »_

Il eu un rictus, et détourna la tête. Rima me regarda alors, elle ne sembla pas très surprise de me voir ici. Mais n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la familiarité dont je faisais preuve vis à vis de son ami. Si l'on me provoque je réponds, il ne faut pas s'y tromper.

_« Il semblerait que vous connaissiez déjà certain d'entre nous. »_

_« Oui. J'ai croisé Toya Rima, et Senri Shiki, à deux reprises, lors de mon travail. Suite à un enchainement de circonstances, ils m'ont passé la carte de l'académie, pour que je tente ma chance ici. »_

_« Je vois. Il est assez rare qu'ils aient ce genre d'attention envers quelqu'un. »_

_« Dois je prendre cela comme un gage de bonté ? »_

_« Libre à vous de l'interpréter comme vous le désirez. »_

_« Oui, c'est un fait…. »_

A ce moment le regard de Kaname se détourna de mes yeux, et passa au dessus de moi. Au même moment je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

Zéro se tenait derrière moi, droit, et ce regard si dur sur le visage.

_« Kiryu… »_

_« Kuran. »_

Ouao…L'amour fou entre ces deux là…

_« Vous devriez vous rendre à votre pavillon. Vous avez encore pour la plus part vos affaires à poser. De plus Mao, il faut que tu ailles voir le Directeur, il a des papiers à te faire signer. »_

_« Mao. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, il est rare de croiser de nouvelles têtes. C'est agréable. »_

_« Nous verrons bien. Au revoir. »_

Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps, je suis partie après avoir salué l'assemblée. J'ai laissé Zéro avec eux. Je sentis le regard de ce dernier me suivre.

Je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver. Et c'est rare qu'il me touche, je trouve çà étrange qu'il ait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Un peu comme pour me mettre sous sa protection. Eviter que je n'aille avec eux.

Je me sentais étrange. Les élèves de la Night Class sont étranges.

Mais le regard de Kuran Kaname, l'est encore d'avantage. Il est perçant, et semble mettre votre âme à nue. Je n'aime pas ce genre de sensation.

Le Directeur avait effectivement des papiers à me faire signer. Vis à vis de mes autorisations de sorties principalement. Les vas et viens auxquels j'allais devoir m'adonner n'allaient pas être de tous repos, ni pour moi, ni pour les chargés de disciplines.

Ma nuit fut aussi désagréable que la dernière. Mais encore une fois, je suis passée outre. Mettant en avant la rentrée approchante.

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'ai croisé que Yuki et Zéro. Puis tous les élèves de la Day Class sont arrivés. J'ai du passé par nombre de présentations, comme j'étais seule nouvelle. Je dois dire qu'arrivée à la fin de journée, j'aurais pu égorger quiconque me demandais mon nom !

Demain premier jour, essayons de survivre.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Changement de point de vue. Cela permettra de débloquer beaucoup de choses par la suite. Sinon, il sera vraiment compliqué d'apporter les situations. J'ai besoin de vos avis, remarques, suggestions pour progresser. J'aimerais vos opinions sur les personnages, comment vous pouvez sentir les choses. Donc n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

La journée avait été longue et fastidieuse. Après l'entretien habituel avec le Directeur, je suis retourné vers le Pavillon de la lune.

Dire que j'étais fatigué était un euphémisme, j'étais exténué. Je n'aime pas à m'agiter ainsi en pleine journée, surtout quand les journées demeurent aussi chaudes.

C'est en poussant la porte du pavillon que j'ai laissé échapper un long bâillement sonore. Un bon gros somme. Voilà ce dont j'avais particulièrement envie.

Arrivé dans le grand hall, Rima descendit quelques marches d'escalier pour me parler.

_« Shiki ! Tu es enfin là ! Kaname te demande. Il t'attend dans sa chambre. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Tu as très bien entendu. Ne le fais pas attendre, personne n'a envie qu'il soit irrité alors que nous venons à peine d'arriver. »_

Je ne me fis pas prier. Et entamai la montée des marches, le visage fermé. J'adressai un dernier regard à Rima en passant à ses côtés. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude montante. Et pour cause, Kaname m'avait convoqué.

Pendant que je gravissais les dernières marches me séparant de son étage, je me remémorais les derniers jours, pour savoir quelle faute j'avais commise.

Mais non, rien ne me venait. J'avais beau décortiquer toutes mes actions, je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. Pas même un petit mordillement, aucun écart de conduite.

Si je me creusais autant la tête, c'était pour savoir à quoi j'allais devoir m'attendre.

Se faire convoquer par Kaname en personne n'est pas habituel, bien que ce soit le Président de notre pavillon. En l'occurrence quand il y a des remarques à faire aux élèves, c'est Takuma Ichijo qui nous convoque, le Vice président du pavillon. Ce dernier est beaucoup plus doux, tout en étant strict. Une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours.

Kaname lui, c'est une force à l'état brut.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de sa chambre, je suis resté interdit quelques secondes.

Kaname est quelqu'un d'effrayant, et nous évitons tous de le contrarier.

Kaname Sama, quand nous nous adressons à lui. Il n'est pas seulement le Président de notre pavillon. Il est infiniment plus. Il est Puissance et Force. Il est notre chef à tous.

Lui qui par son sang nous tiens en respect. Lui que l'on nomme le Sang Pur.

J'ai ouvert la porte, après avoir réussi à contrôler les frémissements de ma main. La pièce était sombre, éclairée aux candélabres. Mais on ne peut pas dire que l'obscurité soit un problème pour nous. J'ai esquissé un pas en avant, quand une violente douleur me prit à la joue droite. A m'en décoller la mâchoire. Ma tête partit sur le côté gauche. J'ai reculé sous la puissance du choc.

Ma fierté m'aurait fait redresser la tête et répliquer aussitôt. Seulement de tels revers de main, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit en mesure de les infliger avec une telle force. Aussi je n'ai pas bougé. Accusant le coup. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser dans ma joue.

_« As tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait en l'amenant ici ? »_

Je n'avais nullement besoin de me confronter à son regard pour savoir qu'il était dans une colère noire. Je le sentais parfaitement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas mon incompréhension.

J'ai du mettre un certains temps à réagir puisqu'il m'interpella à nouveau.

_« Alors ? »_

J'ai encore mis du temps à comprendre de qui il parlait. Sans doute le coup qu'il m'avait infligé quelques minutes plus tôt avait ralenti mes fonctions cérébrales.

_« Pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas… »_

Oui, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, et en soi, c'est assez désolant. J'avais enfin compris de qui il parlait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit arrivée dans cette académie par mon intermédiaire. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas en quoi c'était grave. Devais je insister sur mon ignorance pour éviter de finir en miettes ? Car après tout, irriter d'avantage Kaname est encore plus dangereux pour nous que de tuer un humain. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien de toute manière, il le sentirait immédiatement.

_« J'ignorais qu'il ne fallait pas faire entrer d'autres personnes dans l'académie. Je lui ai donné la carte de notre établissement, car elle en avait besoin. Elle m'est apparue calme, et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait prise. Le pourcentage de chance qu'une place se libère à son arrivée était quasi nul. Alors… »_

_« Tu n'as donc rien senti ? »_

Kaname m'avait coupé dans mon élan. Aussi j'ai tourné mon regard vers lui, et découvris ses yeux rouges. Ses yeux qui me transpercent sans détour, ses yeux qui lisent en moi.

Avais je senti quelque chose en la rencontrant ? Elle était étrange oui. Caractérielle sans doute possible. Mais elle n'avait rien de dangereux, ou d'hors du commun.

Malgré cela, si Kaname me pose la question, c'est que lui doit avoir perçu quelque chose, qui nous aura échappé à moi et à Rima.

Les sangs purs, nous ne les considérons pas comme nos chefs par plaisir. Leur sang n'a jamais été coupé avec celui des humains. D'où leurs appellations, « Sangs Purs ». De ce simple fait, leur puissance est cent fois supérieure à la notre, vampires issus de la noblesse.

Ils ont des capacités que nous ignorons, et qu'ils gardent secrètes. Ils ont un pouvoir sur nous, nous ne pouvons leurs désobéir s'ils en usent. Si le cœur leur en dit, ils peuvent nous ordonner de nous suicider, et nous le ferons, contre notre gré, mais incapables de s'y opposer.

Oui, les gens comme Kaname sont effrayants.

Néanmoins, il n'a jamais usé de ce pouvoir sur nous, élèves de la Night Class. Nous sommes tous ici de notre propre volonté. Nous reconnaissons Kaname comme étant notre chef de façon naturelle.

Cette jeune fille devait avoir quelque chose que seul un sang pur pouvait capter, une fragrance particulière qui nous échappait à nous, simples nobles.

_« Non, je n'ai rien perçu émanant d'elle, Kaname Sama. »_

Il sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me serais redressé entièrement.

_« Relève toi. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'arrivera rien.»_

_« Pourquoi quelque chose devrait arriver ? »_

_« Elle n'est pas comme nous. Toutefois, elle n'est pas une humaine normale non plus. »_

_« Que devenons faire en ce cas ? »_

_« Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. Le Directeur l'a admise selon le protocole habituel, il ne peut révoquer son admission, même si je lui fais part de mes doutes à son sujet. »_

_« Donc… »_

_« Il y a quand même quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. »_

_« Dites moi. »_

_« Shiki, tu es responsable de sa présence ici. En raison de cela, tu me la surveilleras. Mieux encore, tu vas sympathiser avec elle, pour découvrir ce qu'elle est réellement, et si sa venue ici est réellement le fruit du hasard. »_

_« Bien, Kaname Sama. »_

Kaname me fit signe de disparaitre. Ce que je fis sans attendre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je n'étais pas spécialement enchanté par le fait de devoir m'occuper d'une telle tâche. Comme si j'avais une tête à faire du baby sitting. Et par dessus le marché, d'une personne telle que cette Mao Asuka ! Ce serait plus le boulot de Aïdo. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Kaname de toute façon, même si ca l'emmerde profondément.

Au bout du couloir Rima m'attendait. Le visage toujours froid et figé. Sa sollicitude finement déguisée me touchait. Elle se contenta de me fixer, pour m'interroger.

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules, en rétorquant un « j'ai encore merdé ». Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

Kaname n'a pas eu à me demander le silence sur cette histoire. C'était implicite.

Il est évident que si la rumeur concernant un potentiel nouveau pouvoir se met à circuler, certains d'entre nous, trop curieux, iraient fourrer leurs canines là ou il ne faudrait pas.

Et puis, rien qu'à l'idée qu'Aïdo apprenne que Kaname m'a confié une mission spéciale, je sens sa jalousie pointer le bout de son nez. Kain quand à lui se fera un plaisir de me rappeler le ridicule de cette mission.

Faire ami-ami avec une humaine. Devenir proche de Mao Asuka.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un an et demi. C'est long sans écrire. Beaucoup de problèmes. D'où mon absence. C'est dur de se remettre à l'écriture. On ne sait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre. Il est ennuyant, et vide d'intérêt, il ne sert qu'à apporter le prochain chapitre qui lui sera bien plus intérressant, du moins je l'espère. Aussi je vous demande un peu d'indulgence sur ce chapitre, mais beaucoup moins sur les prochains.

A ce sujet, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutient, et votre fidélité. C'est en grande partie grâce à çà que je peux être de retour aujourd'hui pour écrire et continuer cette fiction. J'éspère pouvoir être à la hauteur!

A la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

Le réveil ne fut pas l'un des plus faciles. J'ai bien du repousser le moment fatidique trois fois. Tu parles d'une motivation. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Ma nuit avait de nouveau été agitée au possible. Je m'habille en vitesse, et descend au réfectoire pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Habituée à le prendre avec Zéro et Yuki la semaine précédente, je n'avais personne avec qui le prendre ce matin. Les deux personnes en question étant absentes.

Aussi je me suis posée au bout d'une table près d'une fenêtre, pour rêvasser un peu, et poursuivre un semblant de nuit… En vain. Un groupe de cinq personnes sont venues s'ajouter à ma table. Parlant fort, et riant. Je n'ai rien contre les gens de bonne humeur de si bon matin, du moment qu'elles gardent leurs distances avec moi. Comprenez moi, j'ai toujours eu en horreur le matin, ou plutôt le réveil. Il ne faut pas me parler et m'envoyer le minimum d'information à traiter. Mon corps bouge, mon cerveau lui dort encore durant environ une bonne heure. Alors si on le force à se réveiller, çà à tendance à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pour éviter tout esclandre le premier jour, j'avale mes tartines et mon chocolat chaud d'une traite et me lève sans dire mot. Asociale, Bonjour !

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre, et ai enfilé mon uniforme. Décidément porter une jupe me fait bizarre au quotidien. Je vais devoir m'en accommoder pourtant. L'uniforme est noir, c'est déjà çà. Je tire au maximum sur la jupe, pour cacher mes jambes. Non pas qu'elles ne soient pas belles, mais comme dit, je n'aime pas à me montrer, sauf pour le boulot, ou c'est par nécessité que je le fais. Et puis bon, je vois d'ici le regard des gens se poser sur moi, et rien qu'à cette idée je soupire. Entre les filles qui vont trouver mille-et-un prétextes pour me jalouser, et les garçons à peu près tout autant d'arguments pour venir respirer mon oxygène.

…

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

…

DES CLAQUES !

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi flemmarde ! Juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec la masse. J'ai déjà une chance incroyable d'avoir trouvé un nouvel établissement, et dès le premier jour, je me trouve de nouveau des prétextes pour ne pas retourner en cours. A croire qu'à force d'avoir passé autant de temps loin des bancs de ma fac, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude de ne pas y aller. C'est du propre tiens !

Je me dirige vers ma grande baie vitrée et l'ouvre en grand. Je respire à pleins poumons pour rechercher du courage et de la motivation dans le frais de cette matinée qui s'annonce.

Je peux le faire, je peux passer une journée avec le commun des mortels sans en tuer un seul ! I can do it !

J'empoigne l'une des bretelles de mon sac de cours, et pars en laissant la fenêtre ouverte mais en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour que rien ne s'envole.

La plupart des élèves sont déjà dans l'établissement, je dois être l'une des dernières à quitter les dortoirs, le silence qui y règne est presque comparable avec celui des semaines précédentes. Je pouvais juste entendre le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque dans le réfectoire, le personnel s'affairait sans doute déjà à tout préparer pour midi.

J'ai pris mon temps, flânant presque sur les petits chemins de terre pour aller en classe. M'interrogeant sur ce qu'allaient être mes professeurs. En effet, j'avais déjà rencontré le directeur, pour le moins atypique. Les chargés de disciplines aussi uniques l'un que l'autre. Les élèves de la Day Class, très conventionnels. Et ceux de la Night Class, qui l'étaient déjà beaucoup moins. Le temps de dresser tous les portraits possibles et imaginables bien qu'un poil trop caricaturaux sans doute, j'étais devant ma salle de classe.  
Vu le bruit qui en échappait, le professeur n'était pas encore présent. Manquerait plus que j'arrive en retard le premier jour tiens !  
Je pousse doucement la porte pour découvrir cette immense salle, qui pour le coup ressemblait plus à un amphithéâtre de mon ancienne fac. Mais au lieu d'accueillir les quelques trois cent élèves sujets au cours en fac ici il devait peut être en avoir une quarantaine maximum. Ce qui en soi était déjà conséquent.

C'est à ma grande surprise que j'entendis mon nom prononcé à voix forte et aigue. Cette voix, bien que ne la connaissant que depuis peu, je l'ai reconnue de suite. Et la petite brune qui me fit des grands signes conforta ma première impression. Yuki était dans la même classe que moi. Plus par politesse que par réelle envie, je descendis les quelques marches d'escaliers me séparant d'elle pour venir la saluer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle me présenta sa meilleure amie, Sayori Wakaba, elle semblait calme, du moins infiniment plus que Yuki, ce qui était assez étrange.

Elle me salua poliment et timidement. Ce que je trouvais très agréable pour une fois, au vu de toute l'agitation dans laquelle j'avais été baignée depuis quelques jours.

_« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sayori. Je suis Mao Asuka. Yuki m'a énormément parlé de toi ces derniers jours. Peut être aurons nous l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard. »_

Ni plus, ni moins. Inutile de se perdre en babillages dégoulinant de faux bons sentiments pour bien se faire voir. Dans l'absolu, je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis. Même s'il est fort préférable que je ne me fasse aucun ennemi.

Je descends encore d'un cran pour finalement m'installer à une place libre. A ma droite se tenait une jeune demoiselle avec des lunettes, dont j'aurais peine à vous dire le prénom en fait. Rappelez vous, ca ne fais pas encore une heure que je suis debout, tous mes neurones ne sont pas encore connectés les uns aux autres.

La porte du bas s'ouvre enfin. Alors un élève se lève et dis d'une voix très forte :

_« Levez vous ! » « Saluez ! »_

Et à ce moment, alors que le professeur viens de parvenir derrière son bureau il dit à son tour : _« Asseyez-vous. »_

Wait ! Whut ? J'ai suivi le mouvement pour m'asseoir mais pas pour saluer. Voilà une chose qui n'était pas évoquée dans le règlement intérieur, ou bien j'ai sauté la page sans le vouloir.

En soit, cela ne me choque pas dans le principe. Dans mon ancien lycée, nous faisions exactement la même chose, du coup ce n'était vraiment pas un problème. C'était juste, surprenant sur le moment. Une discipline de fer, au final, c'était sans doute çà qui faisait qu'une classe de quarante élèves pouvait être tenue sans soucis.

Deux heures de cours, qui sont passés, et c'est déjà çà. Puis la pause.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi Zéro fatiguait tellement à l'idée que les élèves de la Day Class réapparaissent.

_« J'ai tellement hâte d'être ce soir ! Ichijo m'a tellement manqué ! »_

_« Et qu'est ce que je devrais dire ? Ne pas pouvoir voir Kain durant tant de temps était une véritable torture ! »_

_« Je serai de toute façon la première à voir Aïdo ! »_

Que de familiarité envers ces personnes. Elles semblent les connaître personnellement, mais pourtant, il me semblait que cela était peu probable ! Le contact entre les différentes classes étant très limité.

_« Tu verras Mao ! Je suis certaine que tu vas les adorer ! »_

_« Mhhh pardon ? Je n'écoutais pas vraiment… »_

_« Tu vas rencontrer les élèves de la Night Class ce soir ! A 20h nous allons tous les saluer pour la rentrée ! »_

_« Quel intérêt d'aller saluer des gens avec qui tu ne peux rien partager ? Est-ce que eux viennent nous saluer le matin quand nous allons en cours ? Il ne me semble pas avoir vu d'élèves de la Night Class devant l'académie ce matin. »_

_« Comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ! Nous parlons des élèves de la Night Class ! As-tu la moindre idée de qui ils sont ? »_

_« Si tu connaissais Kaname Sama, tu ne dirais jamais une telle chose ! »_

_« Kaname…Le grand brun, qui est le Président du Pavillon de la Lune ? »_

_« Oui ! C'est aussi à ce qu'on dit, le plus intelligent ! En plus d'être le plus beau ! Même si j'ai ma préférence pour Shiki ! »_

_« Miss Diva…Tu irais faire le pied de grue devant l'académie pour voir cette personne ? Tu n'as pas grande estime de toi en ce cas ! Shiki ne dois pas en avoir grand-chose à faire, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas son genre. »_

_« Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais ! Ne sois pas si familière quand tu parles d'eux ! »_

_« C'est moi qui suis familière ? C'est la meilleure ! Vous ne vous entendez pas parler. Juste pour ton information, si je suis dans cette académie c'est à cause ou grâce à Shiki si tu préfères. Et concernant Kaname Sama, je l'ai déjà rencontré, et il ne m'inspire pas plus que çà. »_

_« Tu les connais ? Tu fais partie de leur famille ? Tu pourrais nous inviter ? »_

_« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Non seulement, vous faites preuve d'une hypocrisie flagrante, mais en plus vous attendez de moi que je le laisse passer ? Qui plus est, « connaître » est un bien grand mot, Shiki est une connaissance du travail. Quand à Kaname Sama, je ne l'ai que croisé. Donc soyez mignonnes, et allez voir ailleurs si je joue au poutrage de zombie. »_

_« Tu es vraiment désagréable Mao ! A ce niveau tu devrais bien t'entendre avec ce bourreau de Zéro ! »_

_« Qui est un bourreau ? »_

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que plus haut dans la salle Zéro était assis à une place avec toute la nonchalance dont il semble capable. Son regard était froid comme le marbre et il fusillait les jeunes filles qui m'entouraient.

_« ah…zéro tu écoutais ? »_

_« Dur de ne pas vous entendre vous piailliez plus fort que n'importe quelle Pie génétiquement modifiée ! »_

Les filles ont montré une mine renfrognée. Visiblement elles ne comptaient pas répliquer. Sans doute avaient elles déjà essayé par le passé, et échoué.

_« Vous dites que je suis un bourreau, mais ici celui qui est torturé à cause de vos comportements enfantins, c'est bien moi ! Je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement, si vous allez à son encontre. Vous êtes au final, votre propre bourreau. »_

Elles sont retourné s'asseoir, sans même demander leur reste. J'ai fixé Zéro un long moment après çà. Me demandant pourquoi il était ainsi intervenu. Il aurait put faire semblant de ne rien entendre pour rester tranquille.

Mais mon questionnement s'interrompit à ce moment, car le professeur venait d'entrer. Et la même parade de début de cours s'opéra, pour le coup je suivi le mouvement entièrement.

Deux heures de cours à nouveau. Bonjour la gueule de la rentrée.

Le cours se termine, je me dépêche de remballer mes affaires. La faim me tiraille.

Zéro marche quelques mètres devant moi, j'ignore si il est aussi pressé que moi d'aller manger, mais en tous cas il été pressé de quitter la salle de cours.

_« Zéro, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Du moment qu'elle est pertinente. »_

_« Pourquoi être intervenu plutôt que de rester dans ta tranquillité tout à l'heure ? »_

_« C'est la rentré, je dois leur faire une piqûre de rappel, sinon elles vont être infernales un bon moment. Si je les calme d'entrée de jeu, avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de faire le moindre faux pas, je sais qu'elles y réfléchiront une seconde de plus avant de faire la connerie. Donc une seconde de plus de répit pour moi. »_

_« Ca semble logique. »_

_« Pourquoi tu pensais que j'avais pitié de toi ? »_

_« D'une part je t'en voudrais d'avoir pitié de moi, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. D'autre part, pour le peu que je te connaisse, ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. »_

_« Bien vu. »_

_« Sur ce, moi je vais manger. »_

Visiblement il ne partait pas en direction de la cafétéria, donc je me suis éclipsée en vitesse avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde.

Le repas c'est sacré, même si çà ne vaudra jamais la cuisine de ma grand-mère, ou de mes parents.

L'après-midi fut assez tranquille, après la petite discussion de la matinée. Fin des cours à 18h.

Je rentre à mon dortoir, retrouver ma chambre et surtout ma basse. Depuis ce matin, j'ai une ligne qui me traîne en tête et j'aimerais bien entendre son rendu. J'ai une petite heure avant d'aller manger. Ce qui est peu, mais suffisant pour ce que je souhaite tester.

Je prend soin de fermer correctement la porte, tandis que je laisse la fenêtre ouverte. Posée sur mon tabouret, l'ampli régler relativement bas, je laisse mes doigts glisser aléatoirement sur le manche dans un premier temps. Retrouver la sensation sous mes doigts, sentir les cordes vriller. Retrouver la tonalité de chaque case, les enchaînements harmonieux. Puis au fur et à mesure, je rejoue les mêmes notes à la chaîne, pour recomposer cette ligne qui me trotte dans la tête, et l'écris au fur et à mesure sur une tablature.

L'heure passe à une vitesse folle, et c'est finalement mon estomac qui me rappelle à l'ordre, je vous l'avais dit, j'aime manger.

Je descend tranquillement, visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à aller manger à l'ouverture du réfectoire. Grand dieu ! Mais il y a une queue atroce ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

Finalement, après avoir entendu le gloussement d'une dizaine de fille, j'ai fini par me souvenir. A 20h elles vont toutes accueillir la Night Class. enfin je dis toutes, mais visiblement quelques garçons iront aussi.

Peu m'importe, cela ne m'intéresse pas.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Nous sommes la semaine prochaine et j'ai tenu parole ! Même moi, j'ai eu d'y mal à y croire ! Comme quoi tout arrive !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour votre soutient massif sur le dernier chapitre. C'était vraiment très touchant et motivant ! Sans doute ce qui ma poussé à finir ce chapitre dans le délais que je m'étais imposée !

Ici, j'ai tenté une nouvelle chose, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. A savoir, deux points de vues différents dans un même chapitre. Donnez moi vos retour sur ce principe. Si vous préférez que je réserve un chapitre par point de vue, ou si le crossover des deux, ne vous dérange pas plus que çà, du moment ou c'est dans une même continuité. Je m'adapterai à ce qui vous conviens le mieux au niveau de la lecture.

Les prochains chapitres se passerons encore à l'académie, suivant de près la trame de Matsuri Hino. Mais je vous réserve deux chapitres qui je l'espère vont vous surprendre grandement!

A bientôt ! (une semaine avec de la chance, deux semaines si j'en ai pas !)

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

Enfin une journée à pouvoir dormir. Voilà qui est fort plaisant et agréable. Je m'éveille alors que le soleil termine péniblement sa course. Je n'attends que le jour ou il ne sera plus en mesure de se lever et d'illuminer la journée des humains.

J'ai le luxe de bénéficier d'une chambre individuelle, là ou Aïdo et Kain doivent partager la leur. De ce fait, je peux rythmer mes nuits comme bon me semble, sans aucune obligation.

Enfin, çà, c'était avant… J'ai beau m'appeler Senri Shiki, et être l'un des plus séduisant vampire de ma génération, je ne peux passer outre les ordres, aussi absurdes soient ils, de Kaname Sama.

Un passage à la salle de bain, et le rituel quotidien de l'habillage. L'uniforme de l'académie est élégant, en plus le blanc me sied bien. Mais il est long à mettre. La chemise, le veston, la veste, la cravate, les boutons de manchettes. Il faut que tout soit impeccablement mis.

Là ou Kaname le porte d'une façon encore plus stricte, Kain lui le porte de manière désinvolte. On dira que je suis l'intermédiaire. La finesse même.

Lorsque je sors de ma chambre, je peux entendre les élèves de la Night Class discuter en bas dans le grand salon. Visiblement ils sont déjà tous réunis, attendant que l'heure vienne pour nous de sortir. Rima est la première à se retourner lorsque je descends les escaliers de marbres.

_« Tu as dormi longtemps Shiki. »_

_« Oui, je sais, je devais récupérer de la journée d'hier, et me préparer à cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce. »_

Il était inutile de lui dire que la première partie de ma nuit, je l'ai passée à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir mener à bien la mission que m'avais confié Kaname. Et malgré ces longues heures de réflexions, je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse. Cela me semblait hautement impossible, surtout au vu de la première approche que nous avions eu, Mao et moi. S'il avait été question d'une autre élève de la Day Class, les choses auraient été faciles. Un beau sourire, un regard profond, et le tour était joué. Cependant avec elle, les choses étaient différentes, devoir trouver un moyen de passer outre son jugement négatif sur moi, voilà la première étape.

Nous sommes sortis dans la petite cour intérieure, pour nous rendre vers la porte menant au monde extérieur. Oui, c'est ainsi que je nomme tout ce qui se trouve au delà du portail du Pavillon de la Lune. Le monde extérieur, ou l'endroit où nous ne pouvons jamais être nous même.

Du bruit commençait à se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la porte au fur et à mesure que nous nous en rapprochions. Sans doute possible, il n'y a que les élèves de la Day Class pour faire autant de bruit. Beaucoup de filles, de ce que je peux en entendre, comme toujours.

Tiens, peut être est ce l'occasion de débuter mon plan de réconciliation. Si elle attend dehors, je n'aurais qu'à agir de façon amicale avec tout le monde.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Toutes les filles de la Day Class sont alignées en deux colonnes, elles ont l'air ravies de nous voir, comme toujours. La chargée de discipline semble toujours aussi étourdie. Encore une chose qui ne changera sans doute jamais.

Je parcours les deux lignes aussi vite que je peux du regard. Mais non, elle n'est pas présente. Inutile de faire semblant en ce cas.

Idol toujours égal à lui même, fais le joli cœur, à grand renfort de gestes inutiles et de phrases clichés. Ca marche. Peut être devrais je prendre note de ces actions et dires, si je dois faire semblant, autant me calquer sur lui. Ressembler à Aido…Quelle horreur…Voilà donc à quoi je vais devoir être réduit ? Je me sens malade rien qu'à cette idée.

Kaname va relever Yuki qui était à terre, sans doute bousculée par les autres filles qui à présent la fusillent du regard. Kaname et cette fille. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Que ce soit physiquement, ou intellectuellement. Elle est plate. Même si elle possède quelque chose d'attirant que je ne saurai définir.

Tiens ! Zéro. Bien familier avec notre Président. Lui serrer le bras de cette façon pour protéger sa petite chargée de discipline, il est sur la limite. Si il ne lâche pas bientôt prise, il risque d'avoir toute la Night Class sur le dos.

Visiblement il doit le savoir. Même si Kiryu ne nous aime pas, il sait qu'il ne peut franchir toutes les limites impunément. Il sait qui nous sommes. Et s'il n'avait pas le Bloody Rose avec lui, il sait pertinemment que nous lui aurions déjà réglé son cas.

Cela dit, en temps que Chargé de Discipline, il est efficace. Les filles ont dégagé la route bien rapidement pour retourner à leur dortoir.

Inutile de nous fixer ainsi Zero, nous savons pertinemment que tu nous surveillera tous le long de l'année et que nous n'avons nous non plus droit à aucun écart.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'Académie, pour prendre place dans l'une des grandes salles de classes. Kaname fièrement posé dans son fauteuil à notre gauche. A écouter les discours d'un vieux, qui nous complimente encore une fois sur notre génie déjà encensé maintes et maintes fois. Il est normal je pense qu'un ensemble d'esprits brillants puisse mettre au point une pilule permettant de créer du sang de synthèse pour que nous, Vampires, n'ayons plus besoin de nous servir dans les veines des humains. Ce n'est pas aussi bon que du vrai sang, chaudement prélevé à la jugulaire d'une personne pleine de vie, certes. Mais cela nous permet de rester en vie et de nous rassasier quand la solution naturelle n'est pas envisageable.

La discussion dérive. Aido rage encore sur Zero et Yuki. Ruka quand à elle laisse transparaître son intérêt, son amour et sa jalousie plus qu'évidente pour nous vis à vis de Kaname. Le sujet de leur conversation, Yuki…J'ai faim. J'ai vraiment faim…

_« En tout cas, elle a l'air appétissante, cette petite. »_

Un grand silence se fit entendre après mes paroles. J'ai pensé trop fort alors que mes crocs sont assoiffés.

_« Shiki… »_

_« Tiens Shiki, ta portion. »_

Rima me lance deux Blood Tablet que je gobe en plein vol. Pas très bon, mais efficace.

Je sens le regard de Kaname sur moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner les yeux pour le savoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le confronter. Une seule raclée par mois me suffit. Je me doute que laisser trainer l'idée que j'irais bien boire aux veines de Yuki, ne l'enchante guère. Voir même le contrarie fortement. Evitons toutes confrontations inutiles.

Fort heureusement pour moi, Ruka interrompue ce silence.

_« Kaname, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente. »_

_« En effet. »_

Alors que Ruka semblait broyer la main de Aido sous la colère, Kaname constata à voix haute avec Ichijo :

_« La lune se cache. »_

_« Tant mieux. Désormais, la nuit nous appartient. »_

_« La nuit des Vampires.»_

Le vieux qui nous faisait son rapport venait tout juste de partir. Nous étions donc libres de nous pencher sur nos propres projets à présent. Certains en ont profité pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. D'autres sont restés à leurs tables à travailler. Moi ? Je me suis assis sous une fenêtre ouverte pour contempler le ciel.

C'est à ce moment qu'une subtile odeur vint chatouiller mon nez si délicat. Un arrière goût de fer. Amer goût de sang.

Il y a des humains pas loin…

Rien à faire, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Minuit venait de passer depuis peu à ma montre. Et pas moyen de dormir. J'ai bien trop chaud pour çà, et mon esprit est encore trop actif. Dans les couloirs du dortoir aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Tous les élèves de la Day Class doivent dormir paisiblement.

Je me dégage de ma couette, pour venir ouvrir en grand ma fenêtre. La lune éclaire timidement le paysage, cachée derrière les nuages. J'allume une bougie pour m'éclairer. Beaucoup plus discret si jamais les responsables des dortoirs font un tour dans le couloir.

Je me pose dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre, ma basse entre les mains. Elle n'est pas branchée à son ampli, ainsi personne ne l'entendra. Alors je joue. Je laisse mon esprit se rafraîchir sur le petit vent frais nocturne qui parcourt l'académie, et mon âme se perd dans les méandres de la mélodie que mes doigts dessinent.

J'entends du bruit qui vient d'en bas. Des chuchotements et des bruits de pas. Des élèves de la Day Class.

_« Tu as l'appareil photo ? »_

_« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! La batterie est pleine, nous pourrons prendre pleins de photos des garçons de la Night Class ! »_

_« Ne parle pas si fort ! On ne dois pas se faire prendre par les chargés de discipline ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être envoyée dans le bureau du directeur et qu'on appelle mes parents ! »_

_« Allons par là, à travers la forêt ce sera plus discret ! »_

Alors c'est comme çà… Je comprend la lassitude de Zero à présent, et son rôle. Devoir courir après ceux qui font le mur et transgresse le couvre feu.

Est ce que je devrais aller les prévenir ? Ou tenter de dissuader les deux filles qui viennent de partir ? Une petite balade ne me ferait pas de mal…

Mais si je me fais prendre à flâner dehors, c'est moi qui vais avoir des ennuis. De plus, j'ignore ou sont actuellement les chargés de discipline.

Elles ont coupé à travers la foret qui borde l'académie. Elles n'ont pas peur. Se repérer en forêt n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et il faut un certain cran pour oser se balader dans une telle obscurité. Elles n'ont pas peur, ou sont complètement inconscientes. L'un ou l'autre, mais je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Ces filles n'ont l'air de ne penser qu'à leurs précieux jeunes hommes de la Night Class. Oubliant tout sens moral et logique.

Je ne dis pas, ils sont beaux. Extrêmement beaux même pour certains. Pour travailler dans ce milieu, je peux le dire, ils pourraient tous faire du mannequinat au même niveau que Shiki et Rima. Ca me surprend qu'ils ne soient que deux du coup à le faire. Même s 'il est vrai qu'il faut un minimum apprécier ce milieu pour y travailler.

Je vous vois déjà venir, et me dire que je n'aime pas ce milieu. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il y a nombre de choses que j'apprécie en travaillant la bas. Qui efface un peu les points négatifs de ce travail. Même si ce ne sont que des détails.

Et puis c'est dans ce milieu que j'ai rencontré…

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Une arme à feu ? Dans l'académie ? Cela me semble improbable…et pourtant, je reconnaîtrais ce bruit entre mille.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe la bas ? Dur de localiser exactement sa provenance, mais c'était du côté de l'académie, vers l'autre versant. Bien trop loin pour que ce soit près du Pavillon du Soleil.

Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Un meurtrier ? Un élève qui a pété un plomb le jour de la rentrée ? Visiblement personne ne semble avoir été réveillé, le pavillon reste calme.

Et ces filles qui sont partie avant…Ne me dis pas que c'était elles ?

Non elles ont parlé de les prendre en photo, pas de commettre un crime passionnel !

Peut être sont elles blessées ?

Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ? Aller prévenir le directeur ? Il va croire que j'ai rêvé.

Aller voir par moi même ? S'il n'y a rien, et que je me fais prendre je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et s'il y a quelque chose, et que je me fais tirer dessus, le quart d'heure sera encore plus désagréable.

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dormir comme tous les autres ? Plutôt que d'entendre çà !

Tiens… Zero et Yuki... ils semblent venir de là ou il y avait le coup de feu. Ils ont l'air relativement calme. Zero toujours aussi fermé qu'avant. Yuki marche derrière lui, se tenant la main, elle semble blessée. C'est décidément très étrange.

Comment voulez vous que je trouve le sommeil à présent ? Non y'a rien à faire, je n'y arriverai pas ! Ma curiosité me perdra sans doute un jour. Mais qu'y puis je ? Beaucoup de choses en vérité, mais la flemme d'intervenir sur ce pan de mon caractère.

Je cherche dans une des poches de ma veste de ville pour en sortir mon paquet de cigarette. Je n'ai vu nulle part qu'il était interdit de fumer dans nos propres chambres. Si je fume à la fenêtre, çà ne risque pas d'enfumer le couloir. Je pose une cigarette entre mes lèvres et fais claquer mon zippo pour l'allumer.

Mhhh, la première bouffée est tellement libératrice. On la sent s'infiltrer dans chaque partie de son corps pour venir le détendre. Ma cigarette se consume au crochet de mes lèvres, la fumée s'envolant dans le courant d'air, et mon corps se détend enfin totalement.

Une chance que j'ai pensé à emporter un cendrier dans mes affaires. Le rebord de fenêtre est parfait pour le poser. Je sens que je vais aimer cette fenêtre.

Tiens. Alors çà c'est vraiment étrange. Deux élèves de la Night Class qui portent deux élèves de la Day Class dans leurs bras. Et pas n'importe qui, les deux demoiselles d'il y a quelques temps. Je croyais que les élèves de la Night Class ne devaient pas approcher le Pavillon du Soleil, au même titre que nous n'avons pas le droit d'approcher celui de la Lune.

Or, là, j'ai deux élèves de la Night Class sur notre territoire, avec deux filles de la Day Class dans leurs bras. J'ai sans doute l'esprit très mal placé, mais avouez que c'est plus que tendancieux.

On dirais qu'ils se dirigent vers les appartements du Directeur. Drôle d'idée.

On dirait que l'un d'entre eux est le Vice Président du Pavillon de la Lune. Comment était ce, son nom, déjà ? Ichijô Takuma. Je crois bien.

Et le deuxième…Shiki ? La blague. Je n'aurais jamais pensé çà de lui. Séducteur mais pas consommateur, visiblement je me suis trompée.

Quelqu'un vient à leur rencontre. Zero. Visiblement il ne les engueule pas. On dirait que j'ai fait une mauvaise interprétation des faits. Il semble bien leur indiquer les appartements du Directeur. Il va les recevoir à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Et puis ces deux filles, elles m'ont l'air inconscientes. Il s'est passé quoi ? Entre çà et le coup de feu de tout à l'heure…

C'est vraiment très étrange.

Alors qu'ils se remettent à avancer après avoir discuté quelques minutes, le visage de Shiki se tourne vers les hauteurs du bâtiment. Son regard croise le mien. J'ai peine à croire qu'il ait pu me voir ou même me sentir vu la distance qui nous sépare. Et pourtant...C'est bien moi qu'il fixe avec autant d'insistance. Il esquisse un sourire. Et tourne la tête, pour poursuivre sa route.

Ma cigarette est finie, je me sens fatiguée d'un coup. Inutile de se faire prier. Morphée me réclame corps et âme.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà après tous mes examens enfin bouclé ! Un chapitre relativement creux il faut bien l'avouer ! Pas trop le choix, la transition est obligatoire pour permettre une rencontre futur sans trop d'encombre !

J'aimerai bien avoir vos idées pour les rencontres entre les différents personnages, comment vous pensez qu'il vont interagir entre eux =]

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

Une nuit profonde, sans un bruit, pas même ceux de la nuit. Comme si toute vie avait fui le périmètre sans demander son reste. A mon réveil, pour une fois, je me sentais reposée. Ce qui était relativement inhabituel, mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Le rituel habituel du matin, je vous passe les détails, il restera éternellement le même, puisque je ne parle jamais à personne et que personne n'a intérêt à venir me parler !

Durant le cours, que je suivais avec toute l'attention que je pouvais lui prêter, j'ai remarqué que ni Yuki, ni Zero n'étaient de la partie. Je me suis demandé alors si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec hier soir. Puis j'ai vu que les deux jeunes filles, elles, en revanche, étaient bien présentes. Calmes et assidues. Ce qui m'étonnait particulièrement.

La pause est venue, je me suis tournée vers Wakaba, pour lui demander où était Yuki. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle était rentrée tard et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever. J'ai alors supposé qu'il en était de même pour Zéro. Dure, la vie de chargé de discipline.

C'est alors que mon oreille fut attirée par une discussion ayant lieu de l'autre côté, là où se trouvaient les deux demoiselles d' hier soir, entourées d'autres filles de la classe.

_« Alors les filles, vous avez les photos ? »_

_« Quelles photos ? »_

_« Comment çà quelles photos ? Mais celles des garçons de la Night Class bon sang! »_

_« Je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »_

_« Arrête ton char ! Vous êtes parties toutes les deux, hier soir, après le couvre feu, pour prendre les garçons en photos ! On vous as entendues ! »_

_« Mais non ! On n'est pas sorties ! On a dormi jusqu'à ce matin ! Ce n'était pas nous ! »_

_« Mon œil que c'était pas vous ! Et ton bandage à la main ? Tu t'es peut être blessée en dormant ? Tu n'avais rien hier ! »_

_« Je…non je ne sais plus comment je me suis blessée…mais nous n'avons rien fait ! »_

_« Je suis sûre que vous voulez juste garder les photos pour vous ! Si çà se trouve vous les avez même vus ! »_

_« Oui c'est forcément çà ! Sinon elles ne nous cacheraient pas autant de choses ! »_

_« Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! On vous jure qu'on n'a vu personne et que nous sommes restées dormir dans notre chambre ! »_

Alors que le ton commençait méchamment à monter, le prof à fait son entrée, coupant court à la conversation.

C'est étrange. Je les ai vues sortir, j'en suis certaine, c'était bien elles. Pourtant elles semblent toutes deux affreusement sincère dans leurs façon de nier leur aventure nocturne. Alors soit elles sont très bonnes comédiennes, soit elles ne s'en rappellent vraiment pas.

Un choc traumatique, qui expliquerai l'amnésie ? Mais elles n'ont pas l'air blessé a part celle qui a la main bandée. Et puis, il reste ce mystère du coup de feu, que je ne comprend pas. Peut être ont elles subit un choc mental, qui leur a fait oublier une vision d'horreur…le cerveau peut faire de vraies merveilles parfois !

Raaah c'est pas le moment de s'interroger là dessus ! J'ai un cours à suivre moi !

Je laisse donc mes multiples interrogations et me reconcentre sur le cours, faisant fi de tout le reste. Exercice difficile pour mon esprit rebelle, mais j'ai appris à le mater avec les années !

Midi : l'un de mes moments préférés de la journée. Celui où l'on peut se bâfrer sans remord. Tout simplement car on se dit avec bonne conscience qu'on brûlera toutes ces calories dans la journée. Puis faut le dire, la nourriture dans cette cantine est loin d'être dégueulasse. Pour un peu çà en serait surprenant. Durant mon repas, je peux voir les filles de ce matin, jurant à nouveau que non, elles n'étaient pas sorties. Toujours cette sincérité dans la voix et dans le regard. Non, décidément quelque chose me dérange dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas logique. Autant dire que si l'amnésie sélective existe, elles sont un exemple parfait pour une étude clinique. Dans la théorie c'est joli. Mais çà n'explique pas pourquoi elles ont d'autres souvenirs à la place. En fait, elles sont plus proches d'un cas d'hypnose parfaite…Hypnose…

Le pire c'est que c'est pas si improbable que çà…

Admettons que ce soit de l'hypnose. Qui ? Et surtout, Pourquoi ? Toujours ce coup de feu qui retentit à mes oreilles. Je suis intimement convaincue que tout est lié. C'est comme si j'avais toutes les pièces d'un puzzle mais que j'étais incapable de savoir dans quel sens et où les mettre, et que le dessin global m'échappait. Un vrai casse tête bien en règle en somme. J'aime bien les mystères, je trouve çà fun. L'impression d'être dans les Experts, je dois analyser les indices et les corréler entre eux. Ai je vraiment du temps pour çà ? Ce serait quand même idiot que je finisse par en oublier, par exemple, de retourner en cours, un peu comme maintenant en fait !

A force d'être perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai complètement oublié le temps, et me voilà quasiment en retard. En plus c'est le Directeur qui nous fait cours cette aprem. Je suis un boulet lunaire, achevez moi…

J'arrive tout juste à l'heure, le temps de me glisser derrière une place et le Directeur a fait son entrée. Autant dire que je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux. Je commence à prendre des notes comme à mon habitude, lorsque je tique sur un détail. Le Directeur passe son temps à fixer les deux même étudiantes depuis le début. Toujours les deux d'hier soir. Je trouve çà bizarre alors que ce sont chez lui que je les ai vues se faire emporter. Pourquoi une telle fixation sur ces deux là ?

C'est pas comme si on n'était pas déjà une petite quarantaine, mais un peu. Alors pourquoi à nouveau elles ? Pourquoi toujours elles ? Cela a t'il un lien avec hier soir et leur amnésie ? Peut être est ce le Directeur qui les as hypnotisées. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ? Quel est le but ? Si il y avait un tireur fou, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'en effacer les traces et de mettre ces élèves en danger. Cà n'a pas de sens.

Au final c'est comme quand on assiste à une scène de théâtre, on est spectateur de quelque chose. Sauf qu'ici on ne sait pas vraiment de quel pièce il s'agit. Ce qui est franchement désagréable pour la compréhension. Alors j'analyse tous ce que je peux, et pour le coup, je laisse presque mes notes incomplètes. Ma main relève des phrases et des mots mais sans les comprendre. Mon esprit est tourné ailleurs. Celui du Directeur aussi, je l'ai connu plus passionné que çà. Non, décidément, quelque chose cloche. Tiens la cloche, elle est entrain de retentir. Je prend mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. J'observe toujours le Directeur, qui suit du regard les deux étudiantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent dans le couloir. Mais ce n'est pas son regard bienveillant et débonnaire qu'il a sur le visage, non c'est quelque chose de plus froid. Inquisiteur. Scrutateur même. Le genre de regard qui ne vous inspire jamais vraiment…

Une fois qu'elles ont passé la porte, il a soudainement réalisé que j'étais là, sans doute la dernière dans la salle de classe, à le fixer. Il a alors changé toute son expression faciale en quelque chose de plus doux et sympathique. Cependant c'était déjà trop tard pour moi. Alors que je rangeais mes dernières affaires, il m'a interpellée.

_« Mao ? Tous se passe bien pour toi ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à t'intégrer et à te faire aux règles ? »_  
_« Non, aucunement. J'ai été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle les choses se sont déroulées, mais bon, tant mieux d'un côté. »_

_« Bien. C'est une bonne chose ! Tu sais Mao, si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou de te confier, mon bureau t'es ouvert. Même si pour l'instant tous se passe bien, si un jour quelque chose te dérange ou te met mal à l'aise n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »_

_« D'accord Directeur, merci. »_

Après m'être inclinée pour le saluer comme l'usage l'exige, j'ai filé aussi vite que possible vers mon dortoir pour m'y retrouver tranquille. Car la vérité c'est que son discours est trop « bien » survenu pour être un hasard, et cela ne me rassure pas énormément, pas plus d'ailleurs que son « même si pour l'instant tout se passe bien ». Ca veux dire quoi çà ? Qu'un jour çà se passera forcément moins bien ?

Je n'y comprend rien, et c'est le genre de choses qui ont tendance à m'énerver assez rapidement en vrai. Peut être que je me fais des idées, peut être pas. Surtout que je n'ai vu ni Zero, ni Yuki en classe de la journée. Yori a beau m'avoir dit qu'elle était restée dormir le matin, l'après-midi elle n'était pas présente pour autant !

Dur de ne pas voir le lien entre leurs absences et les évènements de la veille. Pour ce qui est du détail c'est une autre affaire. Entre le coup de feu, l'amnésie sélective des filles, l'attitude du directeur et leurs absences, je me demande bien ce qui peux unir le tout.

Je me pose dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre pour fumer ma cigarette et laisser mes idées défiler. Un lien qui unirait le tous. Je suis certaine qu'il me manque un élément. Il en manque forcément un !

Les yeux posés au travers de la fenêtre mais ne fixant rien de précis, j'ai d'un seul coup réalisé que quelqu'un passait un peu plus loin, et cherchait à attirer l'attention d'une tierce personne qui était dans sa chambre.

Ca m'est venu d'un coup, il y avait d'autres personnes hier soir. Les élèves de la Night Class. Shiki et Takuma. Comment ai je pu oublier ? Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici ! Même accompagnés des chargés de discipline c'est limite. De plus ce sont eux qui portaient les deux filles. Donc ce sont sans doute eux qui les ont trouvées ! En somme, elles sont bien arrivées jusqu'à l'académie, et sans doutes sont elles tombées sur eux, ou sur la personne pourvue d'une arme à feu. Peut être étaient-ce eux qui étaient armés. Non, le Directeur ne permettrait jamais une chose pareille. Alors quoi, encore une personne supplémentaire dont je n'aurais pas connaissance ? J'en doute, si c'était extérieur à l'académie, nous en aurions entendu parler, comme dit, il ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles.

J'ai mal au crâne à force de tant réfléchir sur le sujet. Je verrais bien s'il se passe quelque chose d'autre dans les jours à venir. Mon lit me réclame de toute manière, je ne saurais lui être infidèle.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Vampire Knight ! Tous ces personnes sont sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers ! Tous personnages extérieurs à l'univers de VK, sont sous ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :**Une nouvelle confrontation interviens. Les choses commencent doucement à bouger ! Bientôt elles vont s'accélérer. A nouveau, j'attends vos critiques/remarques/suggestions/idées/espoirs/déceptions. *veuillez rayer la/les mention(s) inutiles*

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

Les gens sont bien agités ce matin. Mon réveil n'a même pas encore sonné que je peux déjà entendre les gloussements et autres rires des filles, s'affairant à faire bon nombre d'aller-retour sans oublier quelques mots criés et portes claquées au passage… Elle veulent ma mort ? Ou plutôt veulent elles la leur ? Il n'est pas encore 6h30 qu'elles font un ramdam pas possible dans toute cette moitié du pavillon. A ce rythme je vais demander à migrer dans l'autre moitié, chez les mecs ! C'est pas sain de rester ici ! Avec tout ce boucan, peu probable que je me rendorme, de toute façon mon réveil sonne dans 10 minutes. Autant se lever et enclencher la journée. Je m'extirpe de mon lit en grognant, prend mes affaires en boule pour filer vers les douches.  
Je fais quelques mètres dans les couloirs, et au premier croisement je me fais percuter de plein fouet par une des étudiantes, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se met à neiger. A neiger ? What the hell ? Ah non ! Excusez moi… qu'il se met à fariner…

_« C'est quoi ce délire ? »_

Bonsoir Mao, pas du matin…

_« Ah ! Bonjour ! Désolé pour cet accident, mais j'étais dans la lune ! »_

_« Ca m'fais une belle jambe ! Mais pourquoi tu te ballades avec de la farine à une heure pareille ? »_

_« Bah pour faire des chocolats ! »_

Tous cela dit sur le ton de l'évidence. Qui ne l'était absolument pas pour moi.

_« Des chocolats ? Au risque de me répéter mais… C'est quoi ce délire ? »_

_« Mais enfin ! C'est la Saint Xocolate ! On prépare tous des chocolats pour les gens qu'on aime ce jour là ! »_

_« La blague… »_

_« Bon tu m'excuses mais j'ai pas fini les miens, je dois retourner en cuisine ! »_

Elle est partie sans autre forme de procès. C'était spectaculairement débile. Me faire réveiller pour une histoire de chocolat. Je suis encore tombée dans une académie de barge. Pendant que je pestais, j'ai filé sous la douche ôter toute cette farine de mes cheveux, et j'ai passé cinq bonnes minutes à brosser mes vêtements.

Autant dire que la cafétéria était déserte, enfin désertée par les filles. Seuls les garçons étaient présents. A comater devant leurs bols. La mine grise et dépitée. Pourtant il semble peu probable que les filles aient pu les réveiller de leur côté.

Mes interrogations ont bien vite trouvé leurs réponses une fois en salle de classe. Toutes ces filles de la Day Class ont fait des tonnes de chocolats uniquement pour les élèves de la Night Class.

Maintenant que j'y prête attention, très peu de couples existent au sein de la Day Class. Toutes les demoiselles n'en ont que pour les jeunes garçons de la Night Class, et ma foi, beaucoup des gars de la Day Class ne cracheraient pas sur quelques filles de la NC. Même si ils semblent bien plus maîtres d'eux même. Je pense surtout qu'ils savent séparer leurs pulsions sexuelles de leurs sentiments. Là ou ces demoiselles ont bien plus de mal.

De ce fait, les pauvres, ils se sentent un peu mal aimés en ce jour placé sous la coupole de l'amour et de l'affection.

Mais visiblement ils semblent fonder tous leurs espoirs masculins sur un membre de la Day Class. Sur Zero. Ils semblent croire qu'il possède la force, la beauté et l'intelligence suffisante pour rivaliser avec ceux de l'autre classe. Pas stupide en soit, même moi je ne cracherai pas sur Zero si l'occasion venait à se présenter. Cependant, vu le peu de charme dont il fait preuve face aux autres personnes, je doute que les filles de notre classe se soient prises d'affection pour lui. De toute manière, au vu de sa tête, il n'a aucune envie de l'être et fait même absolument tout pour éviter de le devenir.

En revanche il semble s'intéresser aux chocolats que compte offrir l'autre chargée de discipline. Un ton si amer… Serais ce de la jalousie ? Ou du dégout ? Je l'ignore. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. C'est assez curieux. Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu l'impression durant les quelques jours passés en leur compagnie, qu'il ait eu quelque sentiments à son égard. En revanche, j'ai clairement senti toute l'animosité qui l'habitait lorsque le sujet de la NC était abordé, ou plus simplement, lorsque nous les avons croisés.

Cette journée était assez agitée, les filles ne tenaient pas en place, mais vraiment pas. Même les professeurs semblaient désespérés, et ne disaient plus rien, tant ils en ont l'habitude on dirait. La fin de l'heure sonna, et c'est une masse bruyante et agitée qui fila hors de l'académie en direction du Pavillon de la Lune. Pourtant il reste bien deux bonnes heures avant le changement de classe.  
Qu'importe je prend la direction de mon pavillon pour y poser mes affaires et manger un morceau. Etrangement a les avoir entendu parler de chocolat toute la journée, ca m'a coupé l'appétit.

Le pavillon était bien calme comparé à ce matin. Tellement que çà en était presque étrange. Les autres soirs au moins il y avait un bruit de fond, synonyme de vie, mais là absolument rien. Pas même un soupir. Le ciel était clair, le fond de l'air chaud. Un temps parfait pour une promenade digestive. Je passe tant de temps dans ma chambre, ca ne peux pas me faire de mal. Mes cigarettes, mon casque et me voilà partie à travers les jardins du pavillon du soleil.

Agitant les bras de droite à gauche au fil de la musique, une cigarette posée négligemment sur ma lèvre inférieure, tirant alternativement dessus et tapant la cendre à l'occasion quand ma main venait la saisir. Mes lèvres une fois libérée de la longue tige, bougeaient au rythme des paroles qui défilaient dans mes oreilles, mais aucun son ne sortait.

Je tourne sur moi même, tape dans quelques pierres çà et là, et continue mon chemin sans vraiment me soucier de la direction que prennent mes pieds. Mon casque isole tous les bruits extérieurs, et c'est agréable de voir le monde en musique. J'ai l'impression que des ailes me poussent, et que sous un simple coup de talon je pourrais m'envoler au plus haut.

Après un énième détour, je me retrouve devant les portes de l'académie en elle même. Mince j'ai marché aussi loin sans m'en rendre compte. Bon ce n'est pas un drame, le couvre feu n'est pas encore actif et puis je suis loin du pavillon de la Lune. Aucun risque que je ne croise qui que ce so… merde.

Comme un effet de déjà vu. Je me retrouve face a ses étudiants tous de blanc vêtus. Qui me fixent étrangement, les bras chargés pour la plus part de chocolat maison. Ainsi les offrandes ont déjà eu lieu, et visiblement elles se sont contentées de les leur donner à la sortie du pavillon mais ne les ont pas suivi jusqu'ici. Kaname, comme de droit, se tenait au centre de toute cette agitation. Les autres élèves se pressaient autour de lui, comme pour le protéger de tout contact avec qui n'en était pas digne. Après tout, il était le chef de la Night Class, et les étudiants, dévoués à leur supérieur, formaient un groupe presque compact autour de lui, lui évitant d'être assailli par les importuns de la DC. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui fendit cette masse pour venir m'adresser la parole. Il se débarrassa des chocolats accumulés dans ses mains dans les premières qui se tendirent prés de lui, et son regard, qu'il voulait comme toujours chaleureux, se posa sur moi. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Ce sentiment étrange que ses intentions étaient loin d'être aussi nobles qu'il voulait le montrer était toujoursprésent. Je vois qu'il monte la main droite à son oreille et agite son index à ce niveau, tout en continuant de me fixer.

Mon casque ! D'un geste rapide je le tire en arrière pour qu'il tombe autour de mon cou, libérant ainsi mes cheveux qui étaient jusqu'ici maintenu en arrière par ce dernier. A ce moment j'ai pu percevoir de manière légère, presque imperceptible, le mouvement de balancier qu'à effectué Kaname, et l'abaissement de ces paupières. Un geste millimétré que personne n'a du remarquer. Si infime, que je me demande si il a vraiment esquissé un tel geste.

Il se penche en avant pour me saluer, et les autres étudiants suivent le mouvement. Encore une fois, je me retrouve à devoir leur rendre leurs salutations. Ce qui commence à devenir agaçant, ils vont finir par penser que je n'ai aucune éducation. Peut être l'une des seule chose à laquelle j'attache de l'importance concernant la vision que les autres ont de moi.

_« Tu es donc venu me porter tes chocolats ? Je savais bien qu'en vérité tu étais folle amoureuse de moi ! »_

Cette voix, ce ton insolent …

_« Tiens tiens...je me disais bien qu'une petite aura d'arrogance me faisait defaut ces derniers temps... »_

_« J'en déduis que ce n'est pas pour me donner la preuve de ton affection que tu es ici Mao. »_

Il commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles, alors je me suis faite plus familière... Impossible de continuer à faire semblant d'être polie alors qu'il me cherchait !

_« Bonne déduction Sherlock ! Tu veux une médaille ? »_

_« Ton sourire me suffira. »_

Cela sonnait tellement faux, et pourtant il me fixait dans le blanc des yeux, d'une manière impassible. Quelque chose était étrange, il me mettait en boite, et pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui enclenchait le dialogue avec moi. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise de son attitude, puisque Rima ainsi que les autres ont levé les yeux vers lui, se demandant très certainement à quoi il jouait.

_« C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous croisons si je ne m'abuse Melle Mao. »_

_« En effet Kaname Sama, vous m'avez déjà croisée il y a un mois, peu avant la rentrée. Dans des circonstances quasiment similaires. »_

_« C'est toujours le même plaisir. Il nous est rarement donné l'occasion de pouvoir croiser une élève de la Day Class dans tant de calme, c'est agréable. »_

Je n'ai pas répondu, après tout qu'il y avait il à répondre ? Je ne partageais pas vraiment son plaisir, je n'allais pas mentir.

_« Vous avez donc offert vos chocolats à un élève de la Day Class, vu qu'il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu devant notre pavillon. »_

_« Nullement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'offrir des chocolats a des gens que je ne connais que depuis un mois. J'ai encore moins besoin d'une fête pour signifier aux personnes qui partagent ma vie que je leur porte de l'affection. »_

_« Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu n'es donc tombée sous le charme d'aucun d'entre nous. »_

Il disait cela, sur un ton calme, des mots soufflés en une douce caresse, mais avec une légère insistance sur la fin de ses phrases, qui trahissait sa surprise. Se pensent ils dont si beaux, si parfaits, pour imaginer qu'à leur simple vue, je puisse tomber amoureuse ?

A ce moment, sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée, Shiki s'est avancé vers moi, se plantant de toute sa hauteur devant ma personne. S'imposant à moi, d'une façon outrageante et désagréable. Il me fixe de ses yeux bleus translucides. Il confronte son regard au mien. A chaque fois que je fais mine de déplacer la tête sur un côté ou l'autre, pour tenter de décrocher mon regard, il me suis, avec ce même visage impassible, qui ne trahis aucune émotion.

Il entrouvre les lèvres, respire faiblement, ses yeux se font plus insistant.

_« Cela m'attriste de t'entendre dire une telle chose. Je sais que nous avons démarré du mauvais pied toi et moi, mais puisque nous sommes amenés à nous croiser souvent, il serait bien, que nous repartions sur de meilleurs bases, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Il parlait sur un ton très bas, ses mots étaient soufflés délicatement, presque murmurés, pour que toute mon attention lui soit destinée. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait profité de sa tirade pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, mais même çà, je n'en étais plus vraiment certaine. "Mais à quoi est ce qu'il joue?" pensais je "Il y a t-il un but derrière tout cela?"

Parce que vraiment, cela tombait trop bien par rapport au discours de Kaname

Comme si ils étaient entrain de tester le potentiel de séduction de l'un des leurs.

Kaname avançait a présent pour se mettre à notre hauteur, et je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi, tout en étant incapable de lâcher les yeux de Shiki, comme si j'avais peur de rater quelque chose d'important à ce moment. Je l'ai vu se pencher sur moi, ses yeux bleus se fermer, et sa tête passer sur le côté. Sa bouche près de mon cou. Mon regard était fixe, dans le vide. Tentant de rationaliser au maximum les informations. Un test , Mao. Ce n'est qu'un putain de test. Ne te laisse donc pas avoir aussi facilement, par cette soudaineté choquante et ce culot outrancier dont ils se servent pour te faire plier ! Ils sont très loin d'avoir le niveau requis pour jouer à çà !

Je me suis mise à rire, me moquant de moi même. On peut tous s'égarer l'espace de deux minutes après tout ! C'est que je l'aurais presque vu dans ses mouvements, mon ange déchu.

Shiki stoppa son mouvement et se remit face à moi, un sourcil légèrement levé en signe d'interrogation. J'ai posé ma main sur son torse et l'ai repoussé en arrière.

_« Désolé mon grand, mais il n'y a qu'un seul être au monde qui puisse prétendre voler mon cœur, et tu en es très loin ! Pour ce qui est de repartir sur de bonnes bases, avise toi encore une seule fois de m'approcher d'aussi près et tu le sentiras passer, pour le reste en effet nous pouvons repartir de zéro.»_

J'ai commencé à tourner autour de Shiki tout en remettant mes écouteurs lentement sur les oreilles, de ce fait je suis passée plusieurs fois devant Kaname.

_« Ne vous en déplaise Kaname Sama, mais le couvre feu va bientôt être sonné, il est temps de rentrer pour moi. Et puis vous avez cours il me semble. A une prochaine fois peut être, mais pas trop vite quand même. Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel vous essayez de jouer avec moi ! »_

_« Je ne joue jamais Mademoiselle Mao, sachez le, tout est toujours très sérieux avec moi. »_

_« C'est encore pire en ce cas. »_

Je suis partie d'un pas décidé vers le Pavillon du Soleil, augmentant le volume de mes écouteurs, pour couvrir les voix qui commençaient à s'élever derrière moi.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de fumer sur le chemin du retour. J'ai savouré ma cigarette dans ma chambre, à l'abri. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ma chambre. En sécurité par rapport à qui ? A quoi ? Quel danger ? Il n'y avait rien. Après tous, je ne risquais rien avec eux. Même si leurs attitudes étaient encore une fois plus qu'étrange. Surtout le revirement de Shiki.

Je me suis couchée dans mon lit, et c'est sur un frisson me parcourant l'échine que j'ai fini par trouver le sommeil. Frisson venu en pensant aux lèvres de Senri qui étaient si proches de mon cou.


End file.
